A sinners game
by sathreal
Summary: Years ago Junko corrupted and destroyed the 7 original sins as well as some of the virtues..now she is tasked with awakening their reincarnated selves..only she is going to do it her way..
1. Chapter 1

Togami sipped his tea calmly as he stared at the monocled two tone beat in front of him. "So...your saying i am chosen for some kind of game is that right?" he asked too calm despite the situation he was in. "That's right you are a perfect fit for the role of pride..plus if you win..not only do you get the title officially but you get a wish." the bear spoke up.

"Pride huh." he hmmed. "I suppose i don't have anything better to do..but if this is a trick I wont be easy on you" he warned setting his cup down. The bear nodded pleased as he made a note on his list.

Pride: Byakuya Togami

A bear scowled as he protested when he found himself being beat up with a guitar. "Wait wait hear me out.." it protested before finally taking the weopon and throwing it out of the way. "Listen..to you..You are a talking stuffed toy" She protested.

"I am not a toy" it protested. "Im a mascot..and unfortunately i am here to get you" it said irritated.

"Get me..i am not going anywhere" Ibuki protested. "Why would i?"

"Does immortality and a wish sound enticing enough?" the bear asked causing the girl to raise an eyebrow.

Pride canidate two: Ibuki Mioda

"This all seems...to good to be true" Aoi said amazed around her donut. "What exactly is the game?"

"You can find out if you agree to do it." The bear informed sliding the invitation over.

"Will there be donuts?" she asked curiously.

Gluttony candidate : Aoi Asahina

"I don't know.." Makoto frowned staring at the invitation. "This seems like a scam"

"It's not a scam my employer is alot of things..but a scamer is not one of them' The bear insisted from where it stood near makota's bed. "are you going to accept or not? It is not like a normie like you has anything else going on in your pathetic life."

"Hey..there is no reason to be rude" Makoto protested. "It's not my fault..i just dont have alot of talents..or..really an idea of what i want to do..is all" the student defended. "fine Sign me up" he grumbled. "But still sloth really?"

Sloth Candidate : Makoto Naegi

"i wont deny it..."Himeko shrugged. "Still i am not going to say no..the idea of a wish being granted is too much to turn down. " she grinned

"Sloth Canidate 2 :Himiko Yumeno

We still need another Envy candidate" Junko reminded her sister. "He hasn't got back to us yet.." Her sister murmured looking over their list of candidates.

"I...am not doing it stop bothering me' Hinata ever the realist scowled as he tried to ignore the trailing bear. "I told you yesterday and i wont change my mind"

"Awe come on sourface' Monokuma protested. "You are killing me"

"I said no..now scram" he said kicking the bear away from him half heartedly not paying attention before he found himself walking into someone causing them to fall over. he winced as he found himself face to face with a white haired near albino boy. 'cute' he thought despite himself before getting up and offering his hand to the other boy. The boy took it with a small smile and got up. "Sorry about that." Hinata apologized. "Um..my name is Hinata..Hajime"

"Ooh..it's fine..its my fault im sure..My name is nagito komaeda..by the way" The boy introduced himself before narrowing his eyes as he spotted the black and white bear.. "I better go...um..just do me a favour..don't say yes okay" he warned before hurrying off nearly hitting a pole on the way around the corner.

"Don't say yes to..what.." he frowned confused as the bear looked nervous. He quickly put two and two together. "wait..is..he apart of this stupid game too?" he demanded.

"What if he is..?" The bear deflected. "You can meat the other players if you say yes if not..then its not your problem"

Mukuro looked up from her ipad after reading a message. "We got him."

"Perfect..lets have the game begin." Junko cheered to the crowd.

...

Kokichi grinned as showed up looking at the card in his hand to make sure the address matched. Another raven haired boy appeared behind him looking uncertain as if second guessing himself. "Hey don't i know you from somewhere?" Kokichi asked curiously. "Oh..wait..i know..you are that famous young detective aren't you..?" he grinned touching the other boys cheek causing the other boy to back away. "Uh...yea ..im not exactly all that famous though..My teacher...is way better" he said humbly.

"Don't be so humble..i am your biggest fan." Kokichi grinned. "In fact i hope you will be the one to arrest me someday. I am a criminal you know' he bragged causing the other boy to raise his eyes surprised. "Just kidding..i lied" Kokichi said quickly with a smile.

"Uh..i hope so..I am not exactly in the mood to arrest anyone today" Shuichi frowned unsure of what to think of the smaller boy . He looked around at the others that had gathered. It was a rather big group...of what looked like around 40 young teens..each well known for a different reason..and all had been under scrutiny from the law for various reasons. WHy..even the son of a well known leader of a mob was here..Just what had he got himself into?

"Stay close to me young master..this is an unsavory group" Peko advised her young master who scoffed at that. "I would like to see someone try something." he scowled. "I don't care what this game is..i promise you peko no one is going to stand in my way"

"You are pretty confident aren't you punk?" a red haired teen with facial piercings grinned as he looked down at the smaller blonde haired boy. "SO whats your sin..I bet its something like envy right?" He teased. "I got Lust. I am lust candidate number one" He informed proudly. "Not to be too surprising i mean..have you seen me?"

"Yea well i got wrath so you better watch it moron" fuyuhiko scowled annoyed. "You aren't even my main target so if you know whats good for you..you will stay out of my way."

"Huh..whats..that got to do with anything?" The boy Leon asked confused.

"Didn't you listen to the rules...its to determine and make a final team of 7..each person representing one of the 7 sins." a girl with a vita in her hands informed. "Chiaki and i'm a sloth candidate by the way." She informed boredly not looking up from her game.

"Exactly..so i am going to make sure before i take anyone else out..im taking out every single wrath here" Fuyuhiko grinned feral as a young man with a pompadour stormed over. "You are going to have start with me first. Name's Mondo Owada and i'm the ultimate biker gang leader..and i wont lose to a small little punk like you." he growled.

"Eh...can't we all get along?" A green haired frail looking boy asked weakly. "After all..we don't even know all the details..." next to him a small femine looking child in a skirt nodded stuttering an echo reply. "Please...don't fight" the kid pleaded nervously. Mondo turned to stare at the kid and blushed looking away. "eh...whatever.." he grumbled putting his hands in his pocket. 'He isn't even worth my time' he grumbled walking away.

"This whole thing is starting to look like a waste of my time" Togami grumbled ot the messy brown haired boy next to him that he had gotten introduced to earlier. "Eh...it's something thats for sure..Hopefully i end up..with someone less..violent' Makoto murmured. "You will be on my team surely..you at least aren't a complete idiot" Togami informed stiffly.  
"Thanks...i think" Makota said unsure of what else to say to that or of it was even a compliment.

"I ..am not sure you can even pick teams.." Kazuichi Soda another Lust informed him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care. I only follow my own rules..anyone else's aren't important to me" Togami huffed.

"You...certainly are into yourself huh?" Tenko huffed. "Typical man..." she grumbled as the doors finally opened revealing monokuma. "Well players time to come in and get this game started"

"About time" Togami huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rantaro never really considered anyone worth his he really cared about was whatever he was going to do that day. he was never exactly the healthiest and when the doctors started to be skeptical about him living past his 20s..he started to to care.. a little too much. He started to want anyone around him..just so he wouldn't be lonely. He would never turn..anyone down..boy girl old young..he didn't care. It was at least someone to be with in that moment..and would kill time. Because of this he quickly built up the playboy persona..that turned off any chance of a long term relationship of any kind. No one took what he had to say as genuine. He was just caught in bed with two guys when his present lover walked in and looked hurt as she saw the betrayal. "Did you even consider my feelings?" She asked hurt as her lower lip trembled. He yawned apathetically in response as he sat up pushing the one who was sucking him off of him. "You...were going to dump me soon anyways" He replied simply. "You were getting tired of my sickness" he accused before he found himself slapped. "You...ass..You have no idea how i felt..but you know what its over now' She said angrily before storming out. It was only hours later when he was laying in bed alone..that he got the invitation..

"Are you tired of being worried about being alone..and feeling helpless? I can fix that..if you win the game" The bear had said handing it over. "You could have a second chance at life."

How could he say no to that?..he was tired of being apathetic and pushing people away.

When the bear had opened the door and let them in..he was nervous but hopeful that things would finally be changing for the better for him..if he could just win this. He glanced towards the center of the room where a familiar white haired boy sat on the ground with a collar around his neck connected to a chain that was keeping him in place. He..knew that kid..he was a frequent visitor of the hospital he went to from the cancer ward. Was he here hoping for a cure..but...no if he was why would he be forced to be here?

He was about to say something when a brown haired teen with two different eye colors hurried past him towards the chained up boy. They seemed to know each other too..what a small world.

Hinata couldn't believe what he had saw when he arrived..Why was Nagito chained up? He hurried over and started to pull on it to try to free him. "What happened? Why are you chained up?" He asked as Nagito sighed in disapproval of seeing him there. "i thought i told you to say no." He scolded lightly. "Or did they force you to participate like they did me?" he asked.

"I..joined because i was worried about you." Hinata informed honestly. "Clearly i was right to."

"You..didn't need to worry about me..i will figure things out..for myself im lucky" Nagito informed nearly blushing at the other teens words. How could he care about him..? He didn't even know about him..

"If your so lucky then why are you here?" Hinata retorted giving up on the chains for now as an obnoxious laughter was heard as a pink haired spoiled looking girl came out with a black haired meek girl with a matching face trailing behind.  
"looks like we had a good turn out sister..this is going to be fun." Junko grinned.

"I take it you two are in charge of this ...fiasco" Togami asked raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms as Makoto stayed close to his side unsure of what to do..as the two girls seemed to make him nervous.

"Well we aren't exactly who started this our boss did..but we are running it i suppose" The nervous twin responded. "Um my name is Mukuro and this is my twin sister Junko." She introduced plainly only to get shoved by her sister. "OMG You are terrible at this job. You know that" She complained shoving her aside. "Forget our given names..and remember our title..its more important and all you need to ..like know" She insisted. "We are the despair twins."

"What is this..some kind of larp thing?" Mahiru asked confused to the blonde next to her. "God i hope not..That would be lame" Hiyoko informed her new friend.

"this isn't a larp."Junko snorted correcting the girl. "It's all going to be very real and the cost and consequences are all very deadly. You can't just turn back and fix things that easily. "

"Well..i mean..they could with their wish.." Mukuro said hesitantly only to get glared at. "Even wishes have consequences and can only go so far' her twin corrected.  
"This is all most unorthodox!" A pride candidate explained. "lying and trickery is not acceptable in this society"  
"Can it your voice is unbearable" Monokuma explained annoyed. "Pipe down so you can find out how to play."  
the crowd murmered quietly before listening unsure of what to think. "good now listen up. each of you will be split into teams of 7..each team must have one of every sin..after the games start its up to each team to try to eliminate other teams as the game goes on. Its going to be a real murder party" The bear cheered.

"Murder?" the crowd gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

The 7 sins were originally not inherently evil. They were born out of a necessity. Nothing could be wholly good or evil..black or white. Balance had to be maintained. It was ordained by the masters that & beings would be made to help out and keep order in the world. Their job was to keep an eye on humans and make sure they weren't too indulgent...too full of whatever their assigned sin..however The despair sisters grew jealous of the attention they received and soon made quick work on corrupting them.

Soon Junko had turned one against the other and a big war broke out as they fought each other as they were deceived.  
Lust was sure that Gluttony had turned on him and a corrupted Pride grew into a blackened state when sloth was found dead on their doorstop on their body laid a part of envy's emblem torn off which was planted there by Murkuro to deceive him.

Sure that he was to blame Pride went out to kill Envy's lover in retaliation. An eye for an eye Thru out all the bloodshed Junko couldn't help but laugh proudly sure that finally the masters would take notice. Each time one of them died she grew more and more deliriously happy..however..soon It was over..With the last one left Wrath glaring at her. "You think you can get away with this but you wont" He declared raising a knife towards his own chest. "We will be reborn and when we are..you and your sister will pay! my friends and i wont forgive you! Remember that!" he warned before stabbing himself and falling dead among the bodies.

"Pulease like you could do anything to us..even if you are reborn you will be freaking human." She snorted kicking the nearest body in annoyance. After all that..she wasn't fully satisfied..if anything..she felt bored...so utterly bored.  
The masters found out soon enough..it was hard not to with the body count..that spanned past the 7 sins. They gathered in the room of judgement and glared down at the twins. While one looked apologetic the other..Junko was apathetic if anything.

"Your jealousy has caused not only the death of your younger siblings the 7 sins but it has also caused the death of other spirt and demons. YOU have effected both sides of the scale and must be punished. You will be in charge of not only finding the 7 spirits but also the reincarnations of the others killed..Then you must awaken them and bring them back..by any means necessary." the eldest ordered causing Junko to protest..not that her protests would be heard.

"Fine..i guess i can track down anyone who looks like it could be them and set up a game to try to weed them out." Junko said annoyed worrying her sister. "but...what about..what Wrath said ..that they would make us pay when they came back?" Mukuro asked worriedly as she followed her out.

"Yea...its all an empty threat. there is no way that loser can remember..and if we find one that does..well we will silence them before the others find out.." She said surely.

One of the dead did remember..and unfortunately...before that one could find the others..Junko did first.

...

Present time

Upon realizing how dangerous of a situation they were in everyone began to panic and hurry towards the door to escape. However no matter how much they pulled and banged on the doors they would not open. Next some tried the windows only to find them magically sealed as well. "There is no escape." Junko informed amused. "You all agreed to join the games and now you cant back out." She informed as four kids appeared in the room and giggled miseviously. "Big sister is being naughty again isn't she?" The mini pink pig tailed girl with devil horns tisked at Junko. "Remember what the boss said..You have to give them a chance at least"  
Junko scowled annoyed at the sight of the Hope kids. "I sure hope you are planning on actually doing your job instead of just toying with them" she hmmed taping her chin in thought as the three boys behind her giggled.

"Yea yea i know brat. You don't have to remind me' Junko said annoyed as another boy in clothes too big for him timidly approached Nagito where he was channed up and shyly offered him a candy from his pocket. "Um...Here..for you" He said shyly as nagito took it unsure as he looked at him carefully. "Do...n't I know you from somewhere?" he asked confused causing the boy to be upset before forcing a unsure smile.."um..I suppose not." The boy mumbled. "My..name is Jataro...but my daddy called me Taro.." he said softly before the other two boys dragged him away. "What do you think you are doing.." Masaru scolded. "It's not allowed. you know the rules" He informed the dejected boy. "I..know..i know" Jataro sighed disappointedly as Komaeda watched confused.  
"if we can't then neither can you..Sides it's unfair you think you can just do whatever you want" Nagisa huffed causing the other boy to protest. "i...don't think that" he mumbled as the people continued to panic around them. Hinata scowled watching the crowd before going over to Nagito. "I am starting to almost wish i had listened to you" Hinata informed Nagito as Byakuya pulled Makoto aside from the pushing crowd and saved him from nearly being trampled.  
"I can't have you dying on me yet" He informed a thankful Makoto.

"Well..I did say you should say no..but even i didn't know it was going to be this serious" Nagito admitted. "I just knew...that it was going to be bad..and against anything that stood for hope is all" he said as if it was normal. Hinata frowned at that as he glanced at the kids before looking at the crowd. "...who knew so many people would be stupid enough to come here" He hmmed.

"What does that say about you?" Nagito asked amused.  
"I came to make sure you were okay" Hinata said embarrassed causing nagito to tilt his head to the side confused before a loud ringing was heard silencing the crowd.  
"Can we have some order here?" Monokuma demanded annoyed. "IF you want out you have to play the games..if you don't want to ..well you can get out in a body bag"

After some time order was reluctantly restored and each pride was told to pick their teams. Byaakuya had most of his picked when his chosen envy Hinata stoped him from picking someone else and insisted he picked Nagito Komaeda. "Please..pick him..I promised i would protect him" He insisted as Nagito looked at him like he was making a mistake. Togami scowled annoyed pressing his glasses up. "This doesn't seem ideal to me..it's not right' he scowled feeling it in his gut somehow. "Please" Hinata scowled. "If you want me on your team..i need him" He said not budging on his insistence as he stood by Nagito.  
He was surprised however when he turned away from his original choice and gave in pointing at the white haired boy. "Fine..but if he screws us up..its on you" he said annoyed. "I will not tolerate failure on my team."

"You wont regret it..i promise" Hinata said relieved as the left behind Greed was picked by another Pride causing a shift that they didn't seem to be aware of as they screwed ip on the first test unknowingly. The observing kids watched curiously from where they sat on the stage kicking their feet boredly.


	4. Chapter 4

The teams huddled close to each other as they listened to monokuma talk. "Each game will be made to weed out the ones who aren't worth being here . Oh and if you think you can cheat think again jack." The bear tisked. "We keep going till the winners remain."

"Hope your hungry..Because the first game is a real treat. I need all the gluttonies for this one." Junko informed as a girl with green short hair came pushing out a big kart full of desserts. "Step forward"

Ryota,Aoi,hifumi,Teruteru,Hiyoko, and Akane stepped toward the food confused. "What are we going to have an eating contest?" Akane asked. "Because i can out eat anyone" she bragged.

"i...m not sure i could eat all that" Ryota frowned worriedly glancing at his leader Byakuya. Who nodded at him encouragingly. "You don't know what it is going to be. Don't let it get to you" Makoto tried to encourage him.

"Actually no. You simply just got to pick one and eat it." the girl Monaca said with a smirk. "But be care...ful" she sing songed. "it might be bad for you."

"Bad..how?" Teruteru frowned. "I would hate to think someone messed with some perfectly good dishes" he frowned as Ryota looked back at his team worriedly.

"Just..pick what looks the best to you." Nagito added wishing him good luck. Ryota frowned nervously picking a small cupcake shaped like a cat and held it as the others each took a way bigger piece.

"Well go on eat it" Monaca encouraged they looked at each other before eating it.

"Well...thats an easy test i guess" Hifumi said as he finished the biggest piece of them all.

"What was the point in that?" Akane asked unamused. "Not that i mind the free food"

"Glutony had a particular food he liked and could sense when food was bad " Kotoko frowned as she barely looked up from where she was playing go fish with the other kids. "He never got food poisoning"

"I could of made something better im sure" Teruteru hmmed. "No one would get food poisoning from my food"

"Really..i feel fine" akane said confused as Monaca watched closely confused. "Whats next?"

"So..no one got sick?" Monaca asked disappointed before seeing Hifumi double over in pain.

"I don't feel so good.." Hifumi groaned holding his big stomach before doubling over and puking up blood causing his team to rush over in panic to try to help him. "Do something!" Ishimaru panicked as Nekomaru their greed tried to comfort the man.

Ryota picked up the small bit that was left of Hifumi's cupcake with a frown and examined it before picking up on a distinct oder. "There is..arsenic in this" He murmured as the team watched in horror as Hifumi dropped dead. Ishimaru screamed in paniced freaking out. "Poisning people is not acceptable!"

"You are all lucky you were all fine from this" Nagito frowned as he made sure his team mate Ryota was fine as he teared up a little. Rantaro scowled watching the scene before leading Ryota away back to the others noticing his hands shaking in shock. "There was arsenic.." he repeated wide eyed. "I could of ate that and died.."

"But you didn't' rantaro reminded holding him close. "Your alive"

"yea..for now" Monaca huffed getting a glare from the other kids.

The groups couldn't believe that there was already a death and they started to get reluctant to participate further as Nekomaru covered his team mates dead body. "What do we do now?" He asked his leader. "We are already down one.."

"Well they did say teams could change" Korekiyo sighed blandly behind his face mask. "Still this is troublesome..I really thought we had a real glutton who could help us win..who knew a cupcake would do him in..Ironic really"

"This is no time to be speaking so carelessly over our comrade" Kiyotaka barked. "We will avenge Hifumi we just have to do our best and move forward" He said bravely as Mondo sighed scratching the back of his head. "Easier said then done bro..we don't even know what the next challenge is going to be..or who it will target." he pointed out.

"Where are those troublesome kids anyway?" Ryoma asked looking around noticing all that was left at the moment was the bear who looked annoyed.

"They..didn't seem happy that there was only one dead" kyoko observed. "I guess you got lucky Teruteru " she commented to her gluttony who was pale but other wise fine. He tisked at that. "I just know better when it comes to food..I am a chef after all. I could tell some of the food looked off."

"Were..you able to tell at all Ryota?" Rantaro asked curiously as he sat next to him on a table. Ryota frowned in thought as he leaned back. "Kind of..it was more like..i could tell one was the best just by looking at it..and the others..weren't worth it." he tried to explain. "Still its..weird i was picked as gluttony..while i like food..i never considered myself to be that big into food.."  
" ..isn't just with food..It's the obession and desire to consume..alot of something.." Rantaro informed thoughtfully.  
"Huh..i guess i can be like that with anime..i was actually watching anime when i was taken and forced into the game" he recalled almost laughing at the thought. "Still.. i was pretty lucky eating what i did.."

"Well..luck is deffintly part of it' Nagito frowned from nearby where he had Fuyuhiko picking the lock on his chain before finally freeing him. "thanks You are the best" he smiled to the boy who looked away with a small blush as he awkwardly moved away from the boy as he tried to hug him. "It's fine..im just helping you since we are on the same team is all. Don't get the wrong idea." he coughed before handing the chain to his guard Peko. "Even though i still disagree with the boss picking you as our greed. We should of had that other guy Kokichi i had a better feeling of him and He was going to pick him too..but i guess you could still end up being fine."

"He will. I promised he would" Hinata scowled pulling Nagito close. "You will see."

"Say what you will but i have always been better at judging people..i wouldn't be a leader of a mob otherwise" He huffed.

"Well there is no take backs. As annoying as the pipsqueak is..he is on our team" Yashuhiro warned from his side of the room. "Oh i feel so wanted" Kokichi purred amused "It looks like i have so many friends yay me" He cheered. "looks like you have rivals Shu...ich...i" he teased. "This is serious Ko...don't joke around" The other boy protested as Sonia their pride sighed trying to gather some patience. "Now now..lets leave the other teams alone.." she sighed before turning back to her glutton. "Are you okay?" she asked looking her over again. "it's fine. I don't get sick easy" Akane dismissed unbothered. "It would take more then some arsenic to kill me."

meanwhile in another room an annoyed Junko was kicking a wall annoyed. "Only one down..What kind of crap is that Mukuro?" she demanded. "There is only one gluttony...and there is no way any of those idiots are one of the virtues that was killed." She hissed. "So..how are the rest alive?"

"It could be Luck...he may have interfered somehow" her twin said tentatively. "He does have that effect.."

"Don't mention luck to me..you know how much i hate that guy..WHy did we have to have him here anyway.." Junko scowled.

"The rules were..all possible candidates had to be here" Monaca informed her mother and master "Don't worry..we will just make it harder for that to happen again" She informed Junko surely.

"Just Keep an eye on him..Make sure he doesn't interact with the other teams" Junko scowled. "He is going to ruin this even more then Prudence will.."

"How bothersome could Luck be? the loser is sick..Surely it will catch up with him sooner or later" Monaca scowled.

"Don't count on it..The guy is the personification of Luck..even in this life" Mukuro frowned not looking up from her ipad where she was taking notes. "there is a reason we had to hunt him down before..so we could even be able to find other candidates. ..as for prudence..it doesn't do any good worrying about him..we don't even know yet..who he is.."

"What if..he does remember everything ..remember what he and wrath said...that they would ruin us" Junko scowled pulling on her pigtails . "That would be so lame..I don't want to deal with that."

"Don't worry..I will keep on eye out for him..i bet i could spot him out.." The green haired girl said trying to make Junko proud and take notice..but Junko didn't even seem impressed in the least. "What could you do? You are Deceit..not something more powerful..or smarter.." she pushed the girl away from her annoyed. The girl didn't seem to be too bothered though and merely smiled up at her unaffected as she picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Don't worry about it..I will show you for sure" The girl smirked.

the four other kids scowled watching them silently before glancing at each other and Nagisa left the room first before the other 3 followed. "This is getting to be serious..they really are going to up the games.." Nagisa frowned . "Not to mention..Luck is clearly going to be targeted..we need to keep him safe..or it could effect the rest of the group..and the rest of our parents' He rubbed the bridge of his nose annoyed as Jataro followed upset.

"Don't worry..Taro..we will do what we can.." Masura tried to assure his friend. "You can trust me as the spirt of Victory..i will make sure we win"

"can...you really promise that...what about our other friend...that died..back then..Prudence's kid...you said he would be okay too" Jataro stuttered. "Poor Yuta.." he frowned.

"That was...one time..i cant be right everytime..but..this time i mean..it.." Masura frowned. "Besides..even..if i can't..my pops is Justice and he will make sure that Yuta is avenged..and so is everyone else..He..just needs to remember.." he clutched his fists.


	5. Chapter 5

Prudence always was closer to Pride..they had alot in common in a way..and Prudence had no problem taking care of Pride until he was old enough to handle things on his own. In a way..he was like a younger brother..that he never had. So when Pride's mate was murdered..he naturally took his side in the civil war that erupted between the 7 sins..Even if his own mate Temperance disagreed with the fighting..

"It isn't right..they shouldn't be fighting..there has to be another reason for what is happening..if we could just get them to sit down and talk it out we could figure this out" Temperance said gruffly in disapproval.

"Sloth was murdered last night." Prudence reminded. "Envys finger prints and part of his jacket was on the body..how else do you explain that? " he countered upset.

"i..dont know..but it's not like Envy...to do that..they were friends..Envy and Luck got along with Sloth...why would he kill him?" Temperance frowned as he ran a hand thru his thick black hair exasperated. "It is just all wrong..nothing adds up." Just then they heard a noise and turned to see their son Yuta peek in. "is..everything going to be okay?' the young boy asked worriedly. Prudence frowned before going over to their son and ruffling his hair in reasurance. "Don't..worry it will be okay." he tried to assure..but it wasn't going to be..

Two days later..Yuta was killed trying to protect his friend Nagisa from a stray bullet during another fight between the sins..everyone looked between each other confused..no one was fighting with a gun..where had it come from?"

Prudence cried out in despair as he ran over to his sons body and covered it with his own. "Who did this...? He wasn't part of the fight!" he screamed angrily as Temperance seethed next to him. "WHO KILLED HIM!?" Prudence screeched.

The sins stood silently each blaming the other. Pride scowled glaring at envy in accusation. "It was you wasn't it? You couldn't stop at just Sloth...you had to take some other people i cared about too" He scowled as envy raised his sword in defense. "I didn't do it but if i did i would be in the right!. You killed my partner Luck and he didn't hurt anyone..he wasn't involved in the fight either..yet there you went and murdered him!" Envy reminded outraged.  
Prudence ignored the renewed fight as he cried over the body of his son..this wasn't just between the sins anymore..the virtues would be involved and when..he found out who caused this whole thing..he would end them.

Kyosuke panted as he woke up from the dream he was having and looked around briefly confused before recalling what had happened that day...the games had started and someone had already died...shortly after they had bags put on their hands and they were lead to a new location where they were to all sleep for the night while they set up the new games for the next day.. Which is what lead him..here to his room..which he shared with his husband Juzo another player in the games..and his team mate..wrath for the games.

He was one of the few people..that actually knew what was going on with the games..the truth behind it..and even who he really was. The one thing he couldn't prove..was what he suspected all along..that Junko and her two family members were who were behind everything..he couldn't prove it..but he recalled right before he died...that he saw Junko there near him..laughing..Why else would she be there..if not because she was the cause of it. He hated himself in that moment for being so easy to trick and be manipulated..but it couldn't be helped..he swore he would remember what had happened in that life..and get his revenge.. Even..if it was so unlike him.. He was Prudence after all..and he should be more calm..and considerate..and he would be..calm..even in the moment he finally ruined her..  
He didn't have all his old memories..but just enough..to keep his revenge and hatred going..

He glanced at Juzo who was lying next to him still asleep on the bed. It must of been divine favor that he and Juzo had been reborn at the same time and re-met..that was a plus at least.. Hopefully when he fully awakened to his old self and so did Juzo..they could start again..have another chance at a family..but that would have to wait..they were still human at the moment..he was patient..he could wait and bid his time..till things started to come together and finally go his way...now if he could just figure out..who the other virtue and sins were in this life..

In another room Nagito shivered as he puked into a bucket with a groan. It had been about a week..since he last had his medicine..and his body was finally starting to react..He needed to keep himself together..he had to..if he could just last till the end of the games...then he could finally see what he truly wanted..Hope winning..He would do whatever he could to make sure Hope won..a lowly sick disgusting person like him didn't deserve it..but he would make sure he did everything he could to make it happen..  
He nearly jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder in concern. "Are..you okay?" Hinata asked worried as he ran a hand along the others back. "I..am fine' Nagito groaned. "I just need..to lay down.." Hinata frowned as he helped him up and lead him to the empty bed. "Are you...sure you are fine?...you are really pale" He said as he helped him in and covered him up.  
"it's fine..i just need sleep" He dismissed not wanting to worry the other boy. "I won't die today" he said surely. "Not yet"


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya couldn't seem to place where it was..he had seen Makoto before..but it was almost like the moment he saw him..it was like being reunited with a long lost lover..but that couldn't be ride. He never dated anyone before. No one was ever good enough for him. So why did he feel so at ease and at home next to the brunette? The boy wasn't anything outstanding..Nor was he part of any notable group or family..as far as he could tell the teen was just a nobody.

He didn't even have any goals or aspirations..It was like he was simply happy just being.. What was stranger was how unimpressed Makoto was with Byakuya's status or his money..

No matter how much would try to assert his power and authority Makoto just seemed unimpressed..Still despite that He was willing to listen to him and even do whatever he said..Which honestly brought him a little too much pleasure. The boy was clearly naive though..and too trusting..He had actually said he wished to save everyone..even the ones not on their team..impossible. There was no way everyone was escaping alive..that much was clear already.

He finished showering in the bathroom next to the room he was put in. Everything here was a downgrade compared to what he was used to.. He couldn't wait to get out of here and back to the luxury that was due to him. Hell he would make Makoto come too and show him just what he was missing..and then maybe he would be impressed. He smirked in thought as he finished dressing and fixed his tie.

It was strange but in the room they had provided numerous outfits for him and they all fit him perfectly..not that he would complain they were just his style. He finished fixing himself up and glared into the mirror "I came to win this game" he narrowed his eyes before leaving the room where Makoto was waiting outside in a new outfit. Gone was the black and green sweater and instead he had black pants and a green loose tshirt.

" I see your room had new clothes too" He observed. "and its as relaxed as before" he pursed his lips. Makoto shrugged in response. "I haven't ever worn a suite or anything fancy before why start now" he pointed out.

Makoto put his arms behind his head in thought as he followed him down the hall. "So...who do you think is next for today? I Hope its not sloth..I'm not ready for anything' he sighed. "If it is i'm sure you will do fine..if not i am here" He reminded Makoto who smiled unsure in response.

As they rounded the corner they noticed the older white haired buy talking to the taller muscular man who was always with him. They were talking in hushed tones and seemed to be having a serious conversation that was just out of ears reach. Juzo shook his head in disapproval at whatever the other said before sighing and giving in. They stopped as they noticed them turning the corner and the other guy Kyosuke gave Byakuya a small nod and almost seemed to smile at him before turning and pulling Juzo along with him out of sight towards the main area.

"I wonder what..is going on with them." Makoto hmmed before looking at his team mate. "Do you know them..?" he asked curiously. "Because..they seem to know you..they have been acting like it since we all came here." Byakuya considered it for a second before frowning.

"No..i don't think so..but then again..I feel like i might somehow..it is strange..but i feel like i know..alot of the people here somehow..especially you.." he admitted. "I feel...strong emotions ..for most of our team mates..but especially you.." he looked away awkwardly as Makoto blinked taking this new information in before smiling wearily. "You know..its crazy..but i get what you mean..I feel that way too." he laughed softly.

"Maybe we knew each other in another life' he joked. "Maybe...but..if that is true..why do i feel like it ended badly" Byakuya frowned troubled.

"i..hate to admit it..but i feel like..i failed at something before..and i don't do failure" he scowled

"Everyone fails sometimes" Makoto pointed out. "It's just important that you don't give up if it is important to you "

Twenty minutes later they arrived in the connected building that were all instructed to meet at only to stare up in wonder at a big contraption that seemed to be well over 12 feet tall..it was surrounded with ropes and 6 thin fragile planks were set across showing them from one end to the next.

"Something tells me this next trial..is going to be difficult..I hate heights."Ibuki groaned worriedly as Sayaka panted her leader in comfort. "There...there im sure it's not going to be you" She tried to assure while secretly hoping it wasn't for her.

"I don't mind being in tall places. I'm used that from when i used to practice at nasa" Kaito beamed. "I could take whatever this is on" he said surely as he flexed to Maka who was nearby. Make frowned eying him confused at his sudden interest in her before looking away.

Laughter suddenly filled the room causing the groups to get nervous..Hinata however looked annoyed and one eye seemed to twitch in annoyance as the laughter increased before Junko appeared in the middle of the room. "Don't worry everyone..your hope and talents surely can defeat this despair. " Nagito said cheerfully beside Hinata causing him to glance at him in mild annoyance and concern..as Nagito's sanity seemed to slowly degrade and fade away with each passing trial.

"Are you suckers ready for the next game?" Junko crowed holding a monokuma bear to her chest. "Because i know i am" She cheered as Monaca waved a flag cheerily by her side.

"Today we are going to see if Pride really does come before the fall" Monaca explained cheerily.

The Pride's all glanced at each other in dreaded understanding as they reluctantly stepped forward. "Good luck..not that you need it of course. "Nagito beamed at Byakuya as Makoto looked up at the planks high above nervously. "if it is what i think it..is..your going to need more then luck..I know i said it is okay to fail sometimes..but maybe try not to this time" Makoto winced forcing himself to look away.

"I said i don't fail and i mean it' Byakuya huffed fixing his tie. "I will win this and figure out just what is going on." he promised Makoto.

"you know what to do Juzo should i fail" Kyosuke reminded his husband who scowled and glanced at Byakuya. "I don't like it..but ..i wont fail you. I promise" Kyosuke nodded satisifed before going to join the other Prides who climbed up the ladder one at a time at Junko's instruction.

"It's going to be a race. Fall you lose..get last place..you lose..If you get first..then you get a special bonus prize" Junko informed happily. "and trust me..you don't want to lose." she smirked causing ibuki to gulp.

Each took their place in front of a plank and tried to not look down. Byakuya was surprised to see Kyosuke was next to him before gesturing he took his. "This one is the most sturdy" Kyosuke informed him. Byakuya examined it finding it to be true. He changed spots with him as Kyosuke gave him one final advice. "Take it slow..this might be a race but it wouldn't do to hurry ..or you will fall" He informed the younger one who scowled.

"Why are you helping me..we are rivals?" he questioned confused.

"You will understand..eventually" Kyosuke replied. "Tell you what...if you make it..i will answer one of your questions' he offered. "But only one.' He said holding up one finger before getting into place.

A gun shot was heard and the race started. Each contestant made their way across..Ibuki however was starting to struggle as she tried to make her way across without falling. Her team mates yelled up from down bellow trying to cheer her on as she wobbled along.

Byakyua and Kyosuke were head to head for first and confidence started to over take Togami before he made a mistake and nearly fell over before he felt a hand steady him. he straightened as he was surprised to see it was non other then Kyosuke. "I told you..don't get cocky" Kyosuke reminded as Byakuya nodded before taking the lead. Thanks to Kyosuke..Byakuya ended up finishing first just ahead of Kyosuke who stayed close to him just in case.

Sonia took third with ease and poise that could only come from a princess in training as a clumsy Ishimaru also struggled as Mondo stood underneath nervously. "I got this bro!" he called down to Mondo to reassure him as he noticed he was still far from last.

Mondo watched in horror however as Ishimaru's plank started to crack and break...before collapsing on him just before he made it to the end..causing him to fall to his death. Mondo tried with all his might to catch him but failed causing him to scream in despair and anger as he clutched the others broken body.

Ibuki who was half off the plank panted as she made it to the end thinking..she was safe as she started to pull herself but a glaring Mukuro and and a smirking Junko told her otherwise. "You lose" Junko informed holding a rope. Ibuki barely had the energy or the time to react as she found a rope pulled around her neck before she was pushed off the edge causing her neck to break as she died almost instantly. Her body swaying limply from the rope.

"Looks like pride did come before the fall" Junko laughed finding it hysterical. "PupupKomaeda looked on at the despair as he felt more of himself crack inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Mondo was finally torn off his fallen team mates body by some monokumas before Ishimaru's body was taken away to be put wherever the other bodies were. Chihiro sypathetically put a hand on Mondo's shoulder. He tried to sooth the man despite not being on the same team. Each death was just as hard to see and take in..and he felt so helpless..He couldn't do anything but try to be there for the others in any small way.  
"He was my bro...we..were going to hang out when we got out" Mondo wept to Chihiro who nodded sympathetically. "What will i do now?" Mondo wailed.

"You still have your other team mates..you need to be strong for them" Chihiro reminded. Mondo sniffed wiping his tears away. "Thanks miss..you...are too kind" he sniffled. Chihiro didn't correct him and simply smiled in reply before going to rejoin his group as ryoma snorted. "We just need to work harder..you are the boss now Mondo. Don't let us down" his envy informed simply. Mondo nodded with scowl.

Their team was already down two..they couldn't afford to lose another. He needed to step up and be the leader and glue the team needed. he would be strong for them. "We can still win..We just need to keep going.." he informed his small group. Who nodded reluctantly.

"Gonta..sad..for team mates..but Gonta wont give up" Gonta informed seriously. "Gonta won't let you down"

"I am sure we will find other new friends eventually" Korekiyo added absently as he side glanced Chihiro almost predatorily.

Hinata frowned as he noticed Nagito was spacing out and swaying. "Are..you okay?" he asked not getting an answer. "Um...Togami..? I am going to go take Komaeda to our room..I don't think he is feeling well" he informed. Byakuya nodded absently. "Fine..i will fill you in later about the meeting i told you about." He dismissed them. Hinata nodded as he gently lead Komaeda out of the room. Nagito didn't seem to notice him or even where he was at the moment.

nagito's mind was a haze as he felt the room spin before he felt his body start to convulse. Hinata paniced as he caught the white haired boy just as he started to seize. Rantaro stopped talking to Ryota as he realized what was happening and rushed over to help. "Put him on his side' He ordered Hinata who did as told. "I was wondering how long it would be tell he had one" He confessed as Nagito was placed on his side with a groan as he continued to contort.

"What is going on?" Hinata asked confused and concerned. "is..he going to be okay?"

"Well..i don't know..about okay..but he should stop seizing soon." Rantaro responded as he made sure there was nothing nearby that could hurt him. 'He had these at the hospital alot..If i recall"

"at the hospital.." Ryota frowned as he watched from nearby.."oh...yea..thats right..you said were room mates with him there" he recalled.

"Roommates..hospital..What is going on..is he..really sick or something?" Hinata asked alarmed.

"Yea..He is very sick..he honestly shouldn't be here..i was forced into the games because i saw them kidnapping him about two weeks ago." he answered wearily.

"What..does he have?" Hinata asked unsure if he wanted to know as Komaedas movements slowed down to just twitching before stopping altogether as he laid passed out.

"I am not sure..if he would want you to know..but..we are all on the same team..you should probably be aware..it's advanced lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia. Why..they wanted him to participate in these death games is beyound me..he is a walking dead man.." he frowned as his teammates took this information in with dread.

"sorry coming thru" a nervous womans voice was heard. They turned to see a girl in a short nurse dress hurrying over nearly triping over thin air to get to them. "I am here for the patient" she stuttered.

"who..are you" Hinata asked distrustfully.

"Um...my name is Mikan Tsumiki...i used to serve Lust but..i work for Junko right now..I can help him..I used to be a nurse in my previous life" She assured honestly. Hinata frowned skeptically but nodded picking up Nagito carefully. "Fine...but if you hurt him..i will hurt you" he warned before following her having no choice.

"This..is troublesome" Byakuya scowled before having the remaining part of his group follow him out. Rantaro and Ryota followed close behind.

"Wow it really is getting crazy here" Kokichi whistled in awe as he tapped his mouth in thought. "I haven't seen so many bodies since i came across that crime scene with those dead girls..hopefully this ends better then then..i don't want to be accused of murder again."

"Say...what now?" Shuichi gaped wide eyed.

"Don't worry Shu . I didn't do it." he assured hiding an amused smile behind his hand. "I mean...look at me..would a cute innocent little me even be capable of that?" He asked innocently.

"I...like to hope not..but you are always lying too" he frowned

"Come on use your detective skills you will see the truth" he encouraged. Shuichi frowned looking him over..he was a liar..and he did have issues..but even he could see killing was not something he would do. "no..i suppose not." He conceded. " You maybe a thief and a liar..but not a ..I promise you..you are going to change your ways no more lying either" he scolded pulling the boy out of the room. "Starting now"

"But...shuuuu" Kokichi protested as he was lead out. Akane shook her head. "I don't understand that couple..at all" She sighed to Yasuhiro who shook his head. "Please..that isn't the weirdest couple..Look at our toko and her one sided obsession with that rich kid..now thats creepy" he informed as they walked out.

Byakuya and his group minus Hinata and Komaeda met up with Kyosuke and Juzo in a room that they knew had no cameras so they would be out of ears reach. "Well we are waiting explain" Byakuya said crossing his arms as Makoto stood by his side feeling uneasy for some reason. "yea..i heard you said you have information..as to whats going on" Fuyuhiko scowled. "What the hell is going on..Peko and i are over this whole mess"

"I said i would talk to you not your whole team" Kyosuke reminded thinly. "My team is to be included in everything. Now talk"

"Fine" he gave in with an annoyed sigh. "i will tell you what i can..and like i said you only get one question so..think wisely..still things will become clear soon either way"

"We can't tell you everything..or it will interfere with your awakening" Juzo nodded. "before you ask..just know..this sick game is to awaken the reincarnations of those that died from Junkos tricks a long time ago.I can tell you this much" he informed.

Byakuya considered his questions before finally settling on one that was bothering him the most. "I keep having these dreams..and feelings like i know..people i haven't met before. Tell me..who am i really?" he asked hating the disconnecting feeling that had overcome him since he had arrived.

"Straight to that pandora's box huh" Kyosuke sighed. "Fine..You are the reincarnation of Pride..those dreams..and feelings you are feeling are all memories of your past life and your awakening..Soon you will be back to your old self and your human life will be gone..forever."

"He is what a demon..Who the hell are you some crazy guy?" Fuyuhiko asked incredulously not believing him. "How would you even know all this?"

"I was Prudence and this is Temperance..We were murdered before..we know because we never lost our memories..we haven't been human for over a year now..well before Junko found us.. We know because Pride was a brother to me. I would know Pride anywhere" he informed bluntly. "We fought for him..even lost our own son in the mess."

"Well..wait..if you are like that crazy girl..can't you just get us out of here?" Ryota asked nervously. "Can't you help us?"

"We..unfortuently don't have our full power yet...we need the rest of the virtues to wake up before we do." Juzo reluctantly admitted.

"So..wake them up.." Rantaro shrugged. "Just tell everyone who they really are."

"It is not that simple..we can't just Tell them..not everyone here is even supposed to be a part of it" Kyosuke scowled annoyed. "They need to awaken naturally on their own. ..and you better not tell anyone else of what you have heard is already risky the rest of the team here knows..My own team don't know the truth."

"Is my team like us?" Byakuya Togami asked pulling makoto closer unsure.

"I said one question..and i have been more then generous with my answers" Kyosuke informed stiffly not willing to talk more. "Come on Juzo we need to get back to our team" he said turning to leave before stoping as if thinking. "Oh..and Byakuya..one more warning..Whatever you do..when you find out who Envy is..watch your back..You two did not part on good terms..and his anger...runs deep..I do hope you two make up..but..just in case..Keep what you treasure close." he informed before leaving the room with Juzo.

Komaeda groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar sterile room. He sat up with a wince only to notice he was hooked up to a drip and that he was in what looked like a poorly put together hospital room. Next to him was a sleeping Hinata holding Nagito's hand. "Am...i ..free?" he wondered outloud waking up the other boy.

"Oh..good your awake..this woman treated you best she could.." Hinata yawned sitting up and making sure Nagito was comfortable. "We are ..still in the same building..strange to think they had an infirmary here..but it works for you at least." he informed trying to be positive.

"SO..i suppose you know..now..that im dying" he asked bitterly causing Hinata to nod sadly before giving a determined look. "it..is fine though..I am going to make my wish to cure you" He declared. "I will make sure you live a long healthy happy life..if i can help it"

"We don't even know if the wish is a real thing..that woman could just be lying" Nagito reminded calmly. "You shouldn't waste your wish on trash like me anyway."

"Don't say that..you are not trash" Hinata said firmly not budiging. "You are important..to me" he declared. "and..you can trust me..i wont let you down..i will save you..It is why i even joined this stupid game..to help you"

"You are foolish Hinata hajame...Foolish" he shook his head. "i am sick..my brain is muddled..im unstable..and filthy sick..so why waste your time with me?" he questioned confused.

"Becuase..i feel like...you are someone special that i have lost once..i have since i first saw you. .I wont lose you again" he informed seriously.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata watched over Nagito as he slept peacefully in the hospital bed still hooked up to a medicine drop. He heard the door open and turned surprised to see His leader Byakuya come in. "Oh..how did the meeting go?" he asked distractedly as he focused on Nagito again.

"It...was enlightening..How is he? Will he be able to perform tomorrow should the moment arise?" he asked smoothly getting an unsure frown.

"Mikan..the nurse said he should be...fine tomorrow..he just needs rest..but I think she wasn't fully being honest" he informed. "I can't believe he is so sick..you wouldn't even know just looking at him..he seemed so full of life"

"Yes..well Rantaro did inform me..that he was pretty much living at the hospital he went to..TO think we have two sick people on our team..This could be bad. These people running this really are sadists" Byakuya scowled pushing up his glasses. "Tell me Hajame..how are you doing..since you got here? Have you been well...having weird dreams perhaps?" He prodded. "Maybe...even having memories that you dont recall belonging to you"

Hinata frowned looking over at him surprised. "Yea..i have..how did you know?" he asked surprised. Togami filled him in with what he had heard minus the message about Envy...he felt like he should keep that part to himself. Hinata took it all in thoughtfully. "I see..so thats how it is" Hinata frowned.

"So you understand..why we can't falter or let anything hold us back.." Byakuya informed coolly. "Based on what we know..there is a high chance you might be one of the reincarnated like me..and if that is true Junko wont lighten up and will target you more."

"I dont care about any of that" Hinata huffed. "I am just going to try to win for him..For that wish" he informed causing Byakuya to sigh.

"Typical love struck reaction..still i understand..i think. I too have someone i care about in this game..Makoto..Just make sure that whatever you do doesn't effect him..or i wont hesitate to ruin you..whether you are on my team or not" he informed getting a glare from him in response. "Don't tay up late..you need your rest." he said smoothly before leaving. Togami found himself wondering..if maybe that really was the envy he was warned to avoid..Whatever..he had made his warning clear and he would keep Makoto close to him just in case.

He nearly shivered as he recalled his reoccurring dream of His former lover dead on their doorstep left there has a warning..it could of been junko as kyosuke had suggested...but it still could of been envy...and if it was..who was to say Envy wouldn't try something again?

Mikan came in a little bit later a syringe in hand. "Um...i need you to go to your room..visiting time is over" She informed timidly. Hinata frowned but reluctantly got up to leave. "See you tomorrow. " he said softly before turning to the nurse. "take care of him okay" he informed firmly before giving the sleeping boy one last look running a hand thru his white hair before leaving quietly.

Once he was gone Mikan nearly purred as her face flushed lustfully. She climbed onto the bed straddling the sleeping boy's lap. The boy woke up with a groan feeling the weight on him. "..What...is going on?" he groaned seeing the woman confused..as he tried to recall what events had even transpired the past few days. "Look at you Luck..you are not only a human right now..but you are also cursed with two deadly diseases..you really are lucky..I can't even imagine what despair you must feel." She mewled getting turned on by the thought.

"Who...are you ..get off..me" Nagito said uncomfortable wincing as he felt a headache coming on. "...I want to go home."

"Don't worry..you will be back home soon" She cooed. "in heaven..don't worry though i wont kill you..i would never do that to you.. Rules are rules after all..but i cant have you messing with tomorrow..Junko said you have been helping people too much with your luck" She tisked as she prepared the syringe.

"Where...is Env..i mean..Hinata...Where is he..?" He panicked as he struggled weakly fear flooding his face. His illness and lack of sleep effecting him.

"shh.. you have been naughty..So i need to keep you out of it for a while..till its your turn for the games" She said before injecting the mind numbing drug into his neck as he tried to fight her before going limp as his eyes glazed over. "Thats a good boy" she purred patting his cheek as he smiled dopily as the drugs took effect. "Just happy thoughts for you..aren't i nice?"

The next day Hinata went into the nursing room to get Nagito only to be surprised to see Mikan pushing him in a wheelchair around the corner. She frowned nervously when she saw him before smiling sweetly. "He is a little out of it today but don't worry he will be right as rain. " She replied letting him take control of the wheelchair. "You be a good boy now okay dear?" she cooed the vacant faced boy who nearly drooled as he tried to keep his head upright. She tisked and used a hankee to wipe the side of his mouth clean. "If you need me you let me know. I just need to make sure i give him his medicine in about 5 hours' She said before excusing herself leaving the two of them alone.

Hinata scowled not liking the look on nagitos face..he had seemed so much more alert and better just last night..so what had changed?

"Come on Nagito lets go rejoin the group..maybe seeing some more people will cheer you up" he sighed as Nagito blinked and turned to look at him with hazed eyes as if he was trying to say something but couldn't. He gave up and looked down as his muddled brain stopped trying to process what was going on. Hinata frowned hoping that Greeds were not up for today.

Kokichi frowned as he listened to another lecture from Shuichi as he scolded him about leaving the room to try another escape attempt. "You know there is no use in trying that anymore..and junko said next time she would put you in a straight jacket..do you want that? Just trust me..we will escape when we win okay" Shuichi scolded. "Stop trying to do stupid things"

"But I almost had it..i could of got us help" Kokichi said surely before scowling. "Sides what do you care..you were too busy with that pink haired girl..i bet you like her more then me" He pouted getting shuichi to sigh in annoyance. "You know thats not true..she is just my mentor' He reminded the smaller boy who giggled. "Ooh i bet you would like that you kinky dirty boy" Kokichi teased leaning in uncomfortably close to the other boy. "Stop...you are being weird again" Shuichi protested.

"Can you two focus..they are going to announce the next sins up for the games on the inercome soon" Sonia chided. "We need to prepare ourselves..this is not the time for S and M no matter how fun it is' She simpered as she fixed her her hair.

"You uh..like that stuff really i wouldn't of guessed. "Souda said with a red face as he looked at her in awe and adoration. "You know..i could do that with you if you wanted" He offered. "Oh no thanks..you would break too easily" Sonia dismissed sweetly as a crackle was heard.

"Hey Hey contestants are you ready for the next round? I hope you are . It's going to be to die for..and anyone not partipating is sure to be envious' Junko's voice blasted from around the building. "Thats right..Envy is up..so lets get going. i have a special course just for you guys to entertain us. DOn't let me down..i better see some real entertaining moments"

"Looks..like you are up Shu.." Kokichi frowned no longer smiling or feeling like joking around. "Hey..don't worry Ko...you can trust me to win. I wont leave you" Shuichi assured trying not to show how nervous he was.

in another area Kyosuke was hugging Chihiro close. "Don't worry you are capable of doing this..i know you can..You will survive..you can't fail." He informed soothingly to the boy near tears. "...okay..thanks mister" Chihiro sniffed thankful for the hug but not surprised by it since Kyosuke and Juzo both had been surprisingly almost parental to him since he joined their team. "i..wont fail you." he said trying to appear strong. "I can do this"

Hinata frowned pushing the chair over to Fuyuohiko and peko..keep an eye on him for me..Protect him..if i don't come back" He requested the mobster seriously. "On our familys honor' Fuyuhiko nodded seriously. "But don't worry about it..you will make it." He said trying to be positive.

"...Envy.." Nagito murmured seeming to stare past Hinata causing the other boy to sigh in concern. "He wont call me by my name...he keeps calling me that.." he informed. "hey..Nagi..you stay with these two they will protect you" he informed taking Nagito's hand gently before kissing it getting rewarded with a faint smile. "There you go" Hinata smiled forcefully before getting up.

"I hope you are ready" Byakyua frowned. "Don't let that distract you from whatever it is you have to do..remember your wish"

Hinata nodded resolute. "I remember."


	9. Chapter 9

The Envys were all surprised to be lead into what looked like a gymnasium..what was more surprising though was that they were not alone. IN the room a group of people were nervously waiting for them.

"I thought we were the only contestants" Mahiru frowned confused. "Who are these people?"

Ryoma shrugged taking a drag of his cigarette. "Beats me. I don't even question anything anymore" the small guy said taking a drag. "i am just glad we are finally getting some action."

"i...hope they are okay" Chihiro frowned concerned as he looked around trying to figure out what their task was going to be.

the others mostly watched from behind a one way mirror "This is new" Fuyuhiko frowned distracted not noticing Monaca come up behind them and taking a hold of Nagitos wheelchair. "What do you suppose..is going to happen?" he asked Peko who frowned in response. "I don't know young master." she murmered as Nagito was wheeled away by a mischievous Monaca. Fuyuhiko noticed too late that Nagito was gone and cursed. "Peko go find him." he ordered. "He can't have gone far." He ordered peko who bowed low before leaving quickly

"It's too bad you are out of it" Monaca giggled as she raced pushing the wheelchair as fast as she could. "This would be more fun..almost as fun as that time i helped kill you and that sloth" She informed knowing he didn't really hear him.

She couldn't help but recall the time she had found an injured but still alive Nagito..It seemed Pride had regained his senses and stopped himself from hurting him too much. How disappointing...especially when she had worked so hard to provide him with a motive. It had all been rather simple really. All she had to do was kidnap Sloth..which was too easy in itself. The boy hadn't even put up a fight. Once He was secured into a chair and bound..all she had to do was play a special video and let it do the rest of the work.

Once the screen went black a now brainwashed Sloth was set free. "Here you go sweetie" Junko cooed handing the boy a knife. "You know what you have to do right?" she prodded gleefully. The boy laughed deranged as he held the knife like it was something precious and smiled far too wide. "I..have to end it..its the only way' he giggled. "Its what Pride wants"

"Thats right..and you don't want to disappoint him do you?" Junko asked gently pinching the others cheek. Monaca got the job to make sure he made it home. Sure enough as soon as he made it to the front door Sloth still laughing had taken out the knife and slit his throat before falling to the ground and bleeding out. she watched from her hiding spot as Pride had opened the door only to cry out as he saw his lovers dying body. Sloth barely clinging to life smiled up at pride raising a shaky blood smeared hand to caress his face before it fell limply and Sloth finally died.

Pride found the dropped knife with Envy's emblem on it and screamed in anger. Monaca huffed annoyed. She had done all that work..and plus some..and yet he couldn't even finish the job. She had to finish it herself again. It took a lot longer to brainwash him..but eventually he was driven insane...and took care of himself for her..It was all such yummy despair..her mother had never been so proud of her..it was..amazing..maybe if she put him in harms way again..then her mom would be proud of her again. Junko did hate the boy after all has for a long time..

In the gym Junko came out with her twin each pushing out a table full of what looked like weapons. Knives,axes, spears and other assorted sharp weapons. "Each of these people here are ungrateful and full of the sin your named after. They are blessed enough to be alive and yet still want more. " Junko informed the 6 of them. "I told them that if they kill you that i will give them what it is they feel they are entitled to" She grinned. "Your task is to survive for the next 15 minutes while they all work together to murder you."  
"what..thats crazy!" Shuichi explained shocked.

"Don't worry you are allowed to defend yourself and kill them too. Hell kill each other while you are at it" Junko jeered. "Oh and i would take this seriously..i told them if you were all still alive i would kill them and their families' Junko informed. "they are kind of desperate right now' She informed patting the boys shoulder.

"can...t we all just get along?" Chihiro whimpered wringing his dress nervously.

"Oh shut up prissy. You are about to learn life isn't all sunshine and rainbows" Junko huffed annoyed. "You are such a buzzkill"

The other group nervously got ready for the signal desperate to win. Junko and mukuro got out of the way before dinging a bell. "let the killing game start!" Junko cheered as the room filled with chaos.

The other sins watched in horror as the people each grabbed something and started to attack the envys. Chihiro grabbed his side in pain as a knife was stabbed into it. Shuichi quickly disarmed the one who attacked the Chihiro knocking him out before handing a bat to Chihiro. "Here protect yourself' Shuichi ordered grimly. Chihiro reluctantly took it and batted another away from him as everyone in the room fought each other and tried to take down the sins in the room . In the chaos no one noticed a secret door open as the mob continued to ferally attack. A wheelchair was pushed into the chaos as a giggled was heard and the door closed sealing him in.

Fuyuhiko was the first to notice and screamed as he pounded on the glass to try to get in . Peko meanwhile was trying to get in having noticed what had happened too late. She desperately tried to figure out the way to open the door.

Ryoma managed to take down 8 of them before he found himself hacked to death by part of the swarm within 6 minutes of the game. Mahiru cowered in a corner holding a knife as she tried to get two men away from her. "Please...please i don't want to die...I don't want to die" She cried out in protest as she was stabbed repeatedly. A man with a spear noticed Nagito in his chair trying to weakly wheel backwards frightened. He grinned finding it to be. Hinata noticed where he was headed and tried to catch up with him to stop him. nagito held his hands up weakly to try to shield himself as he found something poking his side.

At the sight of the blood pouring out of Nagito a change started to over come Hinata. He doubled over in pain as he felt his eyes burn and turn a glowing blood red. Shuichi noticing he was in trouble went to help him keeping Chihiro close. He almost fell back though when he felt a force push him back. The others around them also stepped back nervously as they felt the powerful aura fill the air. Smoke surrounded Hinata blocking him from everyones view as Junko watched gleefully.

"He is coming out. I knew he would if we pressed him enough" Junko gushed pleased as the others watched in confusion and fear. The smoke finally cleared revealing a slightly taller Hinata with pale skin blood red eyes and long black hair that hung limply around him. "Izuru Enviy's true form. " She purred. "God he is so handsome" she mewed playing with her hair as she watched excitedly.

Maka who was fighting some others glanced over as Envy made his way thru the people killing each one without so much as a thought or effort. He truly was the perfect killing machine..Maka would of stood no chance against him.

One of the people had their hands wrapped around Nagito's neck and was choking him as he held him dangling in the air. "sorry kid but i can't lose" he informed the weak boy who was trying to pry the hands off him. Nagito's eyes widened as he saw Envy coming over coolly leaving a trail of blood and bodies behind him. Confused as to what the pale boy was staring at..the man turned only to find a sword gutted thru him from behind causing him to drop Nagito and stagger back.

"I don't like it when people touch my things" Izuru hissed coolly before decapitating the man without thought. He noticed some blood on his hand and licked it curiously before glancing at nagito who was just getting his breath back.

"Hin...ata is that you?" Nagito rasped confused and in pain.

"It's me izuru.." the long haired man soothed before possessively pulling him in for a kiss causing Nagito to struggle weakly before he found himself set down back on the floor. He glared at the remaining people before raising his sword and charging in like a rabid dog attacking everyone in sight. the last remaining attackers fell down dead but Envy didn't seem satisfied as he turned on Chihiro who struggled to keep the sword at bay with his bat. Maka knew she had to do something..to stop his blood craze or he would end up killing the rest of the envy's in the room..even she wasn't that heartless. She readied her gun and started to shoot the reaming bullets at Hinata to try to incapacitate him. She managed to make a few hits but then she ran out of bullets with no real damage seeming to have been done.

She grabbed a sword from a dead body and took a deep breath before charging to attack him head on hoping to tire him out. They seemed to be evenly matched and managed to block each blow causing him to growl in frustration.

Chihiro took the distraction as an opportunity to go check on Nagito who was crawling towards the wheel chair. Chihiro noticed the bleeding and ripped his dress to make a makeshift bandage before trying to wrap the wound best he could. "Don't worry help will come..don't give up..just stay awake okay?" he pleaded the boy who whimpered in response. "Who...was that?" Nagito gasped still feeling the lingering kiss on his lips.

"Hinata i think" Chihiro frowned as the duel continued to rage. Izuru started to tire but refused to give up seeing everyone as a potental threat to him and Nagito. Maka breathed heavily as she finally saw an opening and stabbed the other in the leg causing him to react by stabing her in the heart. They both fell over one dead and the other too weak to continue the fight.

Izurus body changed and the slumbering body now looked like Hinata again..not leaving a trace of envy behind. the timer went off chiming the end of the game allowing the doors to open. Shuichi looked around helplessly. where was the justice in all of this? he had murdered today..committed an unforgivable crime. He collapsed to his knees as he took in all the dead. Kokichi pushed past the others and ran over to him not even bothering to look out for the bodies on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck and held him close not bothered by the blood. "I am so glad you are safe." he said relieved. Kyoko came up to him and sighed understanding how he felt. "You are not to blame for any of this my student. You aren't to blame" she informed shuichi causing him to tear up and cry holding Kokichi close.

Peko managed to get in just then and hurried over picking up nagito with ease setting him on his chair. "We need to help them..the surviors are all injured" Peko observed reporting to fuyuhiko who nodded with a frown. Mondo picked up Chihiro bridal style who was nearly passed out from blood loss. "Don't worry miss..you will be fine' he tried to assure the one he still thought of as a girl. Kyosuke sighed as he had Juzo pick up the passed out Hinata.

Togami sighed as he looked on at the scene..most of the dead coming from envy himself...Envy was truly a monster.

Elsewhere in a more holy place a blonde dressed in an outfit adorned with musical notes frowned restlessly. she played a soothing melody on the piano before feeling a change in the air and sighed with relief. "good..he went back to sleep..We can't have him rampaging now can we" the girl hmmed. " I know i shouldn't interfer..but as Harmony i wouldn't be doing my job..if i allowed him to go and kill one of my friends. He came too close to killing Kindness earlier. Good thing that human distracted him long enough for my spell to work." Harmony sighed


	10. Chapter 10

Harmony huffed as she stared down the remaining virtues. With so few of us..you would think we would want to interfere and try to help them" Harmony insisted unashamed for helping the last game. Chasity and humility glanced at each other before glancing back. "That maybe but we mustn't interfere still..its against the masters wishes..this is Junkos duty to attone for her sins" Charity said simply. "It would be wrong of us to rob that of her."

"That is wrong! you know she is not trying hard enough..and she is making it deadlier then she has to be..Kindness almost died and Justice was not far behind" Harmony protested hating to cause discourse but couldn't help it..they had to listen to her. "We are barely managing as we are..all we have is us..we need the rest of the virtues to come back."

"We have temperance and Prudence on our side already. They are helping from the inside remember?" Humility reminded. "They are doing their best..and they are not even at full power."

"Prudence is distracted...and too focused on Kindness since she is his final living child..even if Kindness was reborn as a different gender..Its amazing she was even reborn at all...since Yuta was not..Still i guess it helped Kindness was a virtue and not just a random spirit." Chasity hmmed thoughtfully.

"You are both heartless..but i suppose since mercy or kindness is not with us..you don't have an idea how to actually have a heart it seems" Harmony sighed. "also don't think you wouldn't interfere Humility when your brother enters one of the next rounds." She pointed out getting a sigh from her.

"I...am sure He could handle himself.." Humility frowned unsure.

"he is lazy and clumsy..remember" Chasity pipped up as she smoothed her apron. "It is a wonder he even managed to be reborn."

"He was murdered..don't speak ill of him" Humility snarled. "Envy murdered him..because you all let Junko get more control"

"look lets not fight..we need to get along..we need to for them.." Harmony reminded.

Humility sighed knowing she was right. "You..are right Kaede..as always..we..will consider your words" She gave in. "I will see if i can get in the place they are in..and see what i can do to help..maybe i can help awake charity or one of the others.."

Back at the games Mikan was busy trying to treat all four of the injured. "I just fixed you up and you are already back..well good thing its time for your medicine anyway" she tisked to Nagito as she finished stiching and patching him up. once she was done treating him she moved onto the last two exhausted.

"hey Stupid girl why don't you hurry up can't you see my poor Shuichi is in alot of pain..oh...wait you probably didn't notice since your so dim..my bad " Kokichi snapped annoyed with fake awe.

"Ko..it's fine..im alright...leave the poor girl alone' Shuichi winced holding his sprained and bruised arm as Kokchi held a gauze on his bleeding wound near his collarbone.

"It's not fine..you are hurt..and the broad is not helping you with her triping and exposing herself like some whore" Kokichi scowled causing her to eep. "Sorry..sorry' Mikan apologized hurrying over .

Hinata groaned as he turned slightly from where he was laying next to nagito where Mikan was gracious enough to place him while he slept off the fight. He woke up feeling like his head had been hit by an anvil. "My head hurts' he groaned sitting up before noticing a half awake nagito. "I see you are back to..normal" Nagito yawned relieved. "You scared me a little back there..i thought you were going to kill everyone" he informed

"What..are you talking about..i dont remember...anything...Last thing i recalled was seeing you in the room..and then nothing" he frowned.

"It..was crazy..i was a bit..out of it myself..but i can recall you coming over..with red eyes..and really long hair..and you...um..well." he trailed off red faced touching his lips in memory. "You...kissed me and called me...yours..i didn't know you thought so highly of trash like me."

"Nagito.." Hinata sighed about to protest when he saw the kids from the day before peek in.

"See boys i told you they were fine" Kotoko beamed proudly. Masaru frowned unsure as he glanced at Shuichi and kokchi. "What are you looking at kid?" kokichi frowned. "You here to cause trouble? IF so you better watch out..Bad kids get punished" he threatened with a sneer getting a warning glare from Shuichi. "leave the kids alone..they haven't done anything to us"

jataro rubbed his smudged face as he made his way into the room hesitantly before going to Hinata and Komaeda.." I saw Envy has started to immerge..you might be the first to fully awaken" he informed quietly causing hinata to frown narrowing his eyes. "..I see..So tomai was right..do you know why i cant remember...what happened?" He asked the boy.

"That wasn't exactly you..it was Envy taking over your body..I guess it was his soul.." he tried to explain.

"soul..?" he repeated confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" nagisa asked annoyed as he pulled masaru away from where he was having a stare off with a childishly annoyed kokichi.

"You were Envy in your past life and you were reborn incomplete in this new body..which looks alot like your old one..that incident was your past self taking control..you dont remember because you and your past self are not fully synchronized."

"You are pretty smart for a little boy" Shuichi frowned.

"yea..its a little unnerving.."Leon frowned from where he sat by a sleeping chihiro.

"I didn't ask your opinion" Nagisa huffed not liking to be called unnerving. " I am just really smart." he protested red faced. "I don't need to hear that from you..especially not you"

"What did i do?" Leon frowned as he watched the blue haired boy stormed out annoyed as the other kids trailed close behind. "I will explain more later..if you want' Jatoro informed tentatively before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Nagisa huffed as he kicked a can that was littered in the hall. Stupid Leon making fun of him..Like he would know anything about anything. He was stupid and always had been. Honestly it was a wonder he could find himself out of a paper bag. When he was a toddler the older but still young child spirit had always had made his mission to get into trouble..not that he was exactly looking out for them..the problem was he was too gullible. He trusted everyone..it didn't matter how obvious a bad of an idea it was. Of all the virtues and sins..he might of been the most..naive. He actually had expected and assumed that everyone was honest.

Nagisa's own Poppa would go on and on about how much of an idiot he was and looking back nagisa had to agree with him..but was stupid was..he never did tell a lie..he could out right refuse to say anything or twist it slightly but he never could outright lie..and so because of that..he had alot of people who wanted him dead before the war even started. .. Nagisa was really young but even he remembered the day he had lied to he had promised he would meet him to teach him to play catch since his dad was dead and his Pops was too busy fighting to notice him anymore..He had been keeping an eye on him for a while now even protecting became like a big brother to had only been 6 years older..and yet he acted like an adult...but then one day he had left for an errand and didn't come back.

Growing impatient Nagisa had went to go find him with his closest friend Masaru in tow. It didn't take him long to find out why Leon hadn't come yet..his limp body was tied to a pole and appeared to be beaten to a death. On the ground beside of the pole was a single baseball.

It was later he found out that he had found out about Junko's involvement in the whole mess and Junko had made sure to shut him up before he could tell. Of course he had..He had to be so nosey. He kicked the can again angrily before finally picking it up and throwing it away with a tisk.

Chihiro managed to smile as the rest of his group visited him where he was getting better. "We have a spare bed in our room" Juzo grunted as he fixed Chihiros pillows for him. "I am going to take you there tonight so we can watch you and take care of you tonight." he informed.

"Are you sure..i don't want to be trouble"Chihiro frowned not wanting to be a bother.

The dark leaders of the night are offering you protection i would take them up on it. "Their ever strange Gundam informed gruffly crossing his arms. "The aura in here is most..disturbing" he grunted as Chihiro smiled unsure of what to say to the older boy with his strange way of speaking. Kyosuke however nodded. "I would feel better if i could keep an eye on you..I am done for now with my games..i can take care of you till you feel better."

"Well if you are sure...then thank you" Chihiro frowned giving in too tired to argue.

"Shu..i can take care of you. I could even steal her nurse outfit and wear it for you" Kokichi offered Shuichi who nearly sweat dropped at that. " I just have a sprained arm and minor cuts..i think i can manage myself' Shuichi protested. "sides you need to be taking care of yourself..what if your game is next? You need to take things seriously..these games are getting more deadly as they go by" Shuichi scolded. Kokichi frowned at that. "I know..that..but it hasn't happen yet so why should i worry?" he pointed out passively. "Sides i would rather focus on things i care about."

Shuichi rubbed his nose in annoyance trying to focus on staying calm. "look..i worry about you..and i cant protect you as much anymore. Just...promise you will focus on the games and avoid trouble" he said sternly. "oh you can trust me darling" He mewed. Shuichi stared not believing him one bit.

Mikan frowned when she came back in to see that the only paitents left was nagito and Hinata..and the rest were gone. "Oh..miss..i was just about to go" Hinata informed tiredly with a yawn. "Im feeling better and i don't have any injuries so.." he tried to explain causing Mikan to nod in understanding.

"I see..where are the others..? They need more treatment" She frowned looking around confused.

"Oh..I think they left to go back to their rooms..I was half asleep so i didn't really listen..Speaking of which..Nagito got lucky..it was just a small cut..Can i take him back to our room?" he asked hopefully. For some reason..he felt like he needed to keep him close to himself and protect him..maybe it was because of what had happened today..maybe it was something else...more..he couldn't place it. He just knew he wanted him with him.

Mikan opened her mouth to tell him no when she eeped seeing one of Hinata's eyes flash red as Envy started to creep out. She fell over legs up startled. "Fine..its fine you can go." She eeped frightened. Hinata's eyes changed back to normal as he looked confused at the sudden freak out. "Okay...then" He frowned rolling his eyes as he got up. "See you then" he frowned picking up the surprisingly light body of the sleeping Komaeda. "wow..either you lost weight or i am getting stronger" He said surprised at his newfound strength before shrugging it off and heading out the door.

"He..really is coming back..." Mikan gasped after she was alone in the room. "this..is becoming too much for even me..The only thing worse then this is if my boss wakes up..He would be furious.." She fretted getting up. "I wonder if its too late to back out."

"It is too late" Junko scowled coming into the room. "You can't leave now..You remember your promise" She tisked in disaproval. "Get yourself together. We both knew they were going to wake up..thats why we are here..we just have to make sure they dont know or remember I was involved remember" She reminded annoyed. "Jeeeze you are hopeless. Just keep doing your job while my stupid daughter gets the machine ready."

"Of course Junko..i am sorry" Mikan sniffed tearfully. "i...wont quit..I promise"

"Good because...if you betray me.. i will make sure you die worse then your stupid master lust did." She warned "He got it off easy..you won't" she said narrowly causing Mikan to gulp. "Now if you excuse me..I have to go make sure my idiot twin Mukuro is getting the stage ready for the next round. Sloth wont even see it coming..and if we are lucky i can reprogram him in the process."

"Be..careful mistress..pride is aware of things now..i heard him talking to Prudence..if he finds out..he could hurt you" She said concerned.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself' She snapped before leaving. She nearly tripped as a small black cat sprinted by. "Where is that cat from" Junko frowned suspiciously before deciding to let it go. "I will let it go for now..it might make things interesting" She decided as she watched it head in the same direction as where Makoto and Togami's room was.

Makoto heard scratching at the door and was surprised to see a small cat. He looked around confused as the cat helped itself in. "Um..hello kitty" He replied as the cat rubbed against his leg before settling on the bed where Byakuya was reading. "What is with the cat?" the boy asked pushing his glasses back smoothly.

"I am..not sure..but it seems to be harmless..lets just let it be" Makoto shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

The cat meowed as it continued to rub against Makoto causing Byakuya to get further jealous. That filthy animal really thought it could just touch his things?! "I should keep her when we get out. She is so loving" Makoto laughed as he picked up the cat and cuddled it with a smile. "I love cats..they are the perfect pet you know..they dont require alot of work and when they love you then you know you did something right" he grinned not noticing the cat and other boy glaring each other down.

"Well i don't know about us keeping that..thing" Byakuya huffed as he took his jacket off.

"us..what do you mean us." makoto hummed. "it's not like we live together and are room mates or anything" he pointed out as the cat nuzzled his face.

"We will though" Byakuya said as if it was obvious. "You are moving in with me in my mansion..i don't think you should be living in that poor neighborhood you told me about..you should live with me where you would be safe and i can make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"thats...a bit sudden isn't it? We have only known each other for what...4 days?" he frowned causing Togami to tisk and bite his nail in annoyance.

"To you it's been four days...but..im starting to remember things..They are foggy and slowly returning but i know they are real." he insisted moving in closer causing the cat to hiss before jumping out of Makotos arms and running to the other side of the room.

"You..have been really weird...today.." makoto blushed backing up till he found himself stopped by a wall. Byakuya wasted no time in blocking him in with his hands. "Um...Thats...a bit close" he stuttered.

"We share a bed already whats the problem? with us being this close?" he pressed leaning in for a kiss before backing up wide eyed as makoto's image seemed to change to an image of him bleeding out of his neck. He nearly fell backwards as his eyes widened in fear.

"Are you okay?" The bleeding makoto gurgled in concern as he leaned down worried. Byakuya flinched before relaxing as he noticed Makoto look normal again.."You..were bleeding from your throat just now..You ...looked horrible" he stammered.

"I..am not though i am fine see" Makoto tried to assure making Togami's hand touch his neck. "See..it's okay..Maybe you need to go to bed ..you aren't well.." he frowned concerned.

"I am fine" Byakuya groaned rubbing his forehead as he felt more memories come back. "I am just remembering some things." He winced as Makoto worriedly held onto him to try to comfort him. His touch seemed to only excelerate the memories at a faster pace. He felt like his head was going to explode as images rapidly flew past him.

Memories of him punishing prideful sinners..some of him even influencing and tricking them..He did..so many terrible things..and yet it all felt so right.

"Togami..." Makoto repeated to the unresponding blond.

images of him pulling lazy brunette closer to him and kissing him...holding him close in bed as he marked him and made love..It seemed they were always finding time for that..

"You are scaring me Togami..." Makoto panicked. "Please...talk to me."

"They had a son together..it had nearly killed his mate but...he came out healthy and oh so perfect and smart. A son to be proud of..they were happy..They did their job together came home to their child and made sure to make time to fully worship each other..but then..their perfect life was ruined...One day when he opened the door to find Sloth murdered on their front door step..barely alive ..with Envys knife by his side..Envy had murdered him..Had stolen him away..

"Your...hurting me" Makoto whimpered as byakuya unconsciously clutched makoto digging growing claws in as his eyes changed and glowed gold with cat like slits as he bit his lower lip with newly grown fangs. "What...are you a monster?" Makoto panted fearfully as he tried pulling again before finding himself shoved to the ground by the demonic male who growled before kissing him and then biting the the shocked male by his shoulder leaving a mark that was sure to stay behind. Makot whimpered in pain before he slapped him in response.

"I didn't..give you permission to do that..snap out of it.." Makoto said glaring as he tried to appear tougher then he was. "Togami...stop"

"Don't call me..that call me Pride" Pride ordered roughly before nuzzling him to try to relax him "It is okay i wont hurt you. I would never hurt you." he murmered lovingly as he kissed along the others neck. "Just remember and accept me..thats all i ask." he pleaded before getting hissed at by the cat causing him to pull away with an annoyed glare. "Stupid pest..what are you doing here ..Still interfering as usual"

The cat glared before changing shape into that of an human girl with dark brown short asymmetrical hair and a pointed end up top. she huffed smoothing out her short black skirt before crossing her arms over her school girl white and black top. "Pride i see you woke up..and are already causing problems with my brother."

"I see you still don't respect your brother in law Humility..or should i say Komaru" Pride glared.

"Seriously...what is going on..i am so confused" Makoto snapped having had enough of the craziness. PRide looked at him unimpressed as Komaru smiled amused behind a hand. "Hello brother its me Komaru i am your cute adorable baby sister" She beamed.

"i..don't have a sister..i was an only child.." Makoto frowned confused.

"No you weren't..this life doesn't exactly count..the real you had a sister and a whole diffrent life..i know you have some idea of whats going on..Prudence had explained a little." She said patiently.

"i...guess...he had some crazy theory about ..sins and virtues" Makoto frowned. "but it all seemed like bull to me"

"Ah you never changed good" Komaru smiled.

"Care to explain why you are here..it can't be to help me" Pride scowled.

"It was to see if i could help Sloth wake up..though it seems he hasn't yet.." Komaru frowned. "Sides..i havent seen my nephew in a while is he here?..i heard he was supposed to keep an eye on junko" She frowned in disapproval.

"if my human memories are correct..then he is" Pride nodded. "He looks good..i am assuming you took care of him while..Sloth and i was away..he hasn't grown much though" he frowned

"They all stopped growing..it was like time stood still for all of us..Our eternity became even longer"Komaru frowned.

"Son...you have a son..?" Makoto frowned.

"We have a son..well me and the demon in you that is..don't worry though..soon your human self will disapear and you will be you again" He hmmed pleased at the thought.

"Disappear..I don't want to Disappear" Makoto protested backing up. "I..don't want any of this..I am done..." He said freaked out before leaving the room quickly.

"Well look what you did..you scared him away" Komaru scowled shoving the other annoyed. "You are the worst."

"Excuse me? You are the one who went from a cat to your ugly mug" Pride tisked. "I was about to help him remember too"


	13. Chapter 13

Makoto panted as he finally turned another corner and slid to the floor. He collapsed against the wall and held his knees close. Frightened he curled into himself and shut his eyes as if hoping he could block out everything that was going on.

Nagisa was surprised to find Makoto on his way back towards the room he was sharing with Masaru and Jataro. He sat next to the scared teen in concern. "Are..you okay?" he asked worriedly placing a hand on the others shoulder to try to comfort him. Makoto sniffed looking up and glancing at the small blue haired kid and tried to force a smile to reassure the boy. "I..am fine.." his smile fell with a sigh. "oh..who am i kidding..i am not fine..not at all. I want to go home..im..terrified..how are you not scared being stuck in this place?" he questioned upset.

"Oh..i am scared..but i have to be..brave for my ..i came here to try to rescue my parents.I haven't seen them in a long time..since Junko and her friends took them away from me..I..figure if i am brave enough and i do my best..then i can get them back." Nagisa informed trying to appear braver then he was. "I..just want them to be proud of me you know?"

"You..lost your parents?" He asked surprised. "I..lost mine too..mine have been missing for a while..I know how hard it is..i hope you can save your parents" Makoto frowned pulling the other kid into a hug. "I am sure a brave boy like you..will find and rescue them for sure. I have never seen a kid more brave..if i'm sure your parents are both proud" He tried to assure before his eyes widened at the young kid hugging him tighter as he started to sob. "Daddy" Nagisa sobbed letting it go as Makoto continued to hug him unsure of what to say.

Byakuya found them a few minutes later and sighed. "Nagisa..what are you crying for?" The golden eyed newly awakened demon asked raising an eyebrow. Nagisa sniffed and pulled away from Makoto before his light blue eyes widened before he wiped the tears away and smiled wide. "Poppa...you are back!" he explained surprised as he hurried over and hugged the blonde. "Of course i am. I told you no one can keep me down for long. I am the best after all" He reminded with a huff as he pulled the boy close.

"He..is your kid?" Makoto asked shocked.

"He is..mine " He nodded in reply.

"Is...he..the kid you mentioned earlier..?" he asked carefully getting another nod. "I see..well..Glad you found him..but don't think i am still going to agree to anything..I am..not going to..just disappear for you to have some demon back" He insisted after he got up. "You..can forget it" He scowled before running away again causing Nagisa lower lip to tremble upset. "Is...he mad at us?" Nagisa asked.

"He is just refusing to accept the reality that the life he knows..doesn't really exist and never has." Byakuya frowned. "Give him time..he will come along eventually even if i have to make him" he scowled. "Come on..you can sleep with me tonight. I have a feeling daddy isn't coming back tonight" He huffed taking the boy gently by the hand and leading him back.

Mukura frowned in disapproval as she looked over everything that was laid out on counter in front of her. "I can't believe you managed to mess up one simple task..My sister does not tolerate failure. These shots need to be ready for each sloth candidate by tomorrow. Fix them now" She ordered the nervous girl who apologized quickly. Mukuro scowled before leaving to go oversee the workers working on the rest of the Sloth trial. That better at least be going well.

She found the Madarai brothers all setting working together to set up the latest course and nodded in satisfaction that it was going well. The 8 identical brothers had been making all the courses with expert skill. Junko really did have the ability to get the best followers. She was sure to be pleased when she saw it in the morning. Still..even she couldn't deny some of the helpers were lacking..Two in particular. One the servent of lust..couldn't stop triping or getting horney whenever she came across anything despair worthy..While another secret agent of theirs was too busy trying to kill off anyone they had found beautiful and had to be watched carefully.

The killer had already killed one of the female gluttons and another female glutton Akane was missing..She wouldn't be surprised if she was dead too..She had even come across them trying to kill Chihiro and Nagito while they were napping in the infirmary too drugged to notice. She sighed annoyed. They were both going to ruin things if they kept this up...Still Junko had gave the servant a second chance and if they didn't blow it...maybe then they would prove themselves worthy.

Makoto nearly jumped as he felt someone touch his shoulder from behind. "oh...it's you.." he turned surprised to see one of the lust candidates from another team. "What are you doing here? Having issues sleeping?" he asked the masked man in front of him.

"I'm bored mostly..hey if you want to kill time I know of this amazing movie you gotta see" Korekiyo smiled behind his mask.

"Well..it could be a good distraction from whats going on." Makoto considered. "Sure lead the way Kiyo" he smiled. The other bowed low before leading him toward a hidden room. "Wow..how did you find this?" He asked in awe as he followed.

"Pure luck i suppose" the man hmmed as he lead him to a chair. "Take a seat." he gestured as the door closed behind them. "Just you wait..the movie is going to blow your mind" He grinned as the other obliviously sat down getting comfortable.


	14. Chapter 14

All six sloths were summoned for an early part of the test and found themselves face to face with the nurse from before. Mikan gestured for them all to get in line for a special shot. Himiko was first and lazily lifted her arm not really caring one way or the other. Yashuhiro yawned leaning against the wall next to another sloth named Chiaki. "This is all a drag..i was hoping we wouldn't have to do anything yet. I got a bad feeling about this..and my instinct is right 33 percent of the time" he informed the other girl who nodded feeling just as bad. "Only one who looks fine about everything is Makoto" Yashuhiro continued nodding towards a smiling Makoto who was waiting in line patiently. "Well at least he looks better then yesterday..I heard he was having a hard time" He shrugged.

Chiaki frowned and glanced over to where Makoto was as he sat down and held out his arm and took the shot before drozily standing next to the others that were done. "Is...he better though..?" She frowned before looking to Yashuhiro. "So whats the verdict how many do you think will die?" he hmmed in thought as he concentrated. "Ah i see..3 are going to die is my prediction..but uh..i hope i am wrong"

"You know...no matter what you are a good guy Yashuhiro" Chiaki informed. "I promise..no matter what happens i will give you a job when we get out" she informed perking him up. "Really?" he asked happily. "Looks like the stars are finally entering my favor" He cheered before going to take his turn as Chiaki watched with an bittersweet smile.

Togami scowled as he sat in the viewers seats with the others. He hadn't seen Makoto since last night..only to find him earlier leaning on that masked freaks shoulder tiredly just a half hour ago. The boy could barely walk straight as he stumbled bleary eyed forward.

 _"What are you doing with him?" He had scowled pulling Makoto to him. "oh...Heeey Byakuya..or should i say Pride?" Makoto had giggled hanging onto him. "You miss me?" he asked cheekily as he nuzzled into him nearly purring._

 _"What did you do to him?" Pride demanded with a growl getting a laugh in response._

 _"You should thank me. I helped you out Pride" he smirked revealing he knew his real identity. "I made him happy" he winked before leaving unbothered by the glares he was receiving. He stopped for a moment. "Well for now" he laughed before leaving completely._

He still had no idea what had happened..but he was going to keep an eye on Makoto from now on.. He watched the sloths are slugishly be hearded towards the track. The drug they were given..must of been some kind of sedative. He theorized. This..wasn't going to be good. He glanced over to where his team mates Nagito and Hinata were talking to each other as they leaned into each other and hmmed in thought. "Hey Nagito..why don't you go wish Makoto good luck. I bet he would appreciate it" He ordered. Nagito shrugged before going to the rails where the sloths were. 'Hey Makoto..Good luck" he said offering his hand to the boy who sluggishly tried to high five him missing before finally getting it right.

"Thanks man..i'll..uh do my best" he offered.

Hinata scowled and glared at Byakuya with one eye glowing red. "He can't just use his power..on command like that..He doesn't even know he has it yet" He growled.

"You should care we are a team..and besides You owe me for what happened to Sloth before" He reminded narrowly. "IF it saps a little energy to save Makotos life then its worth it..sides its not like your little mate is going to die right now like mine could" They glared at each other inches apart before they found themselves separated by a smaller figure. "Ah..hey lets make love not war right?" Rantaro smiled cheerfully getting a glare from both of them. "Seriously you two need to calm down. We are on the same team" he reminded gently.

"Yea even i think you two need to calm down and I'm supposed to be Wrath on this team" Fuyuhiko huffed from where he was laying on pekos lap still trying to wake up from the early summoning. Peko nodded in agreement as she petted his hair. "This discourse is exactly what they want" Peko added.

"So..let us calm down ..and maybe..sit away from each other to get a breather" Rantaro added as Ryota stood near him worried. "We...just ...need to have...hope..and faith right?" Ryota asked timidly.

Nagito came over and frowned noticing the tension. "What is going on?" He asked with a frown.

"Nothing..come on and sit next to me" Hinata scowled pulling him far away from Byakuya.

"Okay listen up its another survival race. " Junko cheered. "Get first and you get a pass and if you get last you lose..however its not going to be easy..not only are you drugged out of your minds..but also..you will have to beat a few traps." she added as a wall rose on each side of the track. "The game will end when only two are left. " She informed grinning too wide. If her information was right..there was a sin and a virtue on here..and while the sin was pretty much confirmed the virtue had remained hidden. surely after this the virtue would get the point and come out.

When they were given the go ahead the 6 of them sluggishly tried to run as one of them accidentally stepped on a trap causing spears to fly at them Himiko teared up as she tried to run best she could as she slugged forward scared. Tenko tried to cheer her on only to scream in horror as she was impaled on both sides from spears and fell forward bleeding out unable to move as the spears dug deeper in."This...sucks" Himiko groaned in pain before puking up some more blood as she died.

"HIMIKO!" Tenko screeched in anguish as the Monkumas laughed darkly amused.

The other Sloths didn't even have a chance to look back as more spears and other sharp objects came out aiming for anyone close enough to be hit. Chiaki didn't even flinch as she was cut repeatedly by the traps.

Determinedly she continued to move pushing back the pain as she bleed out. She even held back the tears and vomit as Gonta died next to her as someone had pushed him into the spikes that came out. Had she bothered to look back she would of seen a quick unnerving smile from Makoto with clouded eyes before he managed to move past Chiaki with a nod and went ahead managing to dodge more hits as blood that was mostly not his covered his body. Angie's dead body also not far behind him. Her clouded dead eyes opened wide in shock.

There was just three left now Chiaki glanced worriedly at Yashihiro who was running panicing. He was staring at her in horror and it took her a moment to realize that he was running towards her. Before she could react Yashuhiro jumped in front of her just as a bunch of spikes erupted and impaled into Yashuhiro causing her to scream in panic. "Hiro..no..why?" She cried out grieving.

"I...liked you...alot..you know" He confessed weakly. "I..didn't want to live without you.."

"if you liked me...you should of lived ...I wanted you to live" Chiaki cried holding his hand. "I...wont let you go...I like you too" She sobbed as her body started to glow and her wounds healed. "I wont let you go you! you promised you would work for me remember!" She reminded as she somehow gained strength and pulled his body off the spikes and laid him tenderly down on her lap. "So you will live.."

"You...look like an angel..." Yashuhiro said weakly with a small smile before his closed.

"You really going to waste your strength to save that idiot..just when you woke up Mercy?" Junko asked with a snort as the walls lowered signaling the end of the game. "You really are an idiot."

The crowd watched surprised as they could now clearly see the carnage but also Chiaki who was keeping her hands on the now dead black boy as she forced her energy into the body. they watched tearfully before they gasped as Yashuhiro seemed to glow as well and his body healed and seemed to change as well. Eventually his eyes opened glowing with a newfound power. "Hey...Hiro..you were reborn and are now a servent of Mercy..Oracle." She informed relieved she was able to save him. She leaned down and kissed him . His eyes widened surprised before he returned it. She pulled away after a moment and helped him up before glaring at Junko. "You better watch out..Junko when the other virtues rise...you won't be getting any mercy from me" She warned before Pulling the newly born Oracle away with her.

"Good i never asked for it" Junko snorted haughtily as Makoto stared at his bloody hands numbly. His eyes twitching as he seemed to break. Pride hurried over to him to help him out. "...Makoto..can you hear me?" Pride asked worriedly not getting a reply right away as the taller one pulled him off the track worried about traps. "Are you hurt?" he prodded worried as he lead him away. Once they were off the track Makoto started laughing crazed as he held onto his stomach. "It isn't my blood" He cackled. Byakuyas eyes widened as he looked back at the dead bodies. "What..did you do..you didn't..did you?" he asked surprised.

"I had to..i would do anything for you dear..Anything" he laughed despite the tears filling his eyes as he cried in anguish. "I killed them...i did" Pride didn't saything in too much shock as Makoto continued crying.

Later that night A now much calmer Makoto found Komaeda and smiled at him. "Hey..i got a special prize...and i want to share it with you" He informed Nagito. "Come on..it will really help you out" he informed pulling the protesting Nagito along. "Hey..wait..i promised Hinata i would be right back" he protested. Makoto ignored him as he continued to pull him along before leading him into the hidden room where another was also trapped waiting.

"Kokichi? What are you doing here?" Nagito asked confused before noticing that Kokichi was trapped in the chair and tied up. "Run if you can..Thats..a demon..its not Makoto its a demon.." Kokcihi warned too late as a shadow stepped forward revealing Korekiyo. The tall man made quick work with Makotos help and tied Nagito next to Kokichi in another chair.

"You two are going two sit here and watch a movie..I learned to like it and so will you" Makoto soothed nuzzling Nagito .

"Let us go you bastard!" Kokichi screeched pulling at his rope in vain.

"Don't be that way..you might like it" Makoto pouted kneeling in front of him. "IF you keep this up..they might have to rough you up like they did me" he sighed as he pulled his shirt up revealing a bunch of bruises. "It's not fun..getting hurt is such a drag" He informed airily. "It is much more fun..if we get along and you just comply." he informed before giving him a kiss. "See we can make you feel good too"

"..wait...you aren't Makoto are you." Nagito gaped putting two and two together.."You are..Sloth...right?"

Makoto looked up at him with glowing pink eyes that seemed spiral revealing his crazed state. "It's been me for hours." Makoto admitted still laughing. "Don't worry though..i wont hurt you or Pride.. We will still win and awaken like we are meant to. i wont let anyone else get in the way. I promise..not anyone" he Vowed. "Isn't this game wonderful? The Despair is delicious!"

"You...are crazy..." Kokichi gaped eyes wide.

"maybe..but soon..so will you be" Makoto informed with a shrug as he got up. "Now if you excuse me..i have to go back to my old lover." He winked blowing a kiss before leaving them alone with Korekiyo who turned on the tv to start the brain washing. If it wasn't for the gags that were put on..they would of screamed as images flooded their minds and words broke thru their sanity.

Byakuya sighed relieved when Makoto showed up in their room. "Where were you? I was worried?" He demanded looking him over relieved to see he was fine. Makoto put a hand to his mouth as he teared up. "I...am sorry i didn't mean to worry you..I just...needed some time...to take it all in..Im..still so scared" Makoto sniffed.

The blonde sighed pulling him close kissing the top of his head. "its...going to be okay..i will protect you"


	15. Chapter 15

Shuichi was worried..Kokichi had been missing for two days..and apparently so had Nagito komaeda from the Togami's team. Things were not right..To make matters worse Nekomaru had come across his girlfriend who was also participating in the games Akane's dead body just yesterday. There was alot more going on..in this mysterious building.. whats weirder..is how it went quiet since the last game..no other sin had been summoned..When pressed Junko had simply shrugged it off saying she was busy. When pressed about Nagito and Kokichi she snorted. "it's not my job to keep an eye on those two. You are the kid Detective you find them" She challenged airily.

Secretly his mentor and him had been investigating what they could and trying to figure out more of what was going on..but the despair sisters were always head of them somehow..Still with so many dead..and Kokichi missing..he knew he had to step things up. He couldn't rest until Kokichi was found and safe. One thing was for sure..the more and more he looked into it...the less people he found he could trust..

"Think logically and not with your emotions" His mentor scolded running a gloved hand thru her lavender hair. "based on what we know..who do you think might know..the most about where the two missing boys could be?" Kyoko prodded. Shuichi thought carefully recalling what he had learned from talking with all the participants. there was only one logical answer based on the clues..but it couldn't be..

"Makoto Naegi was the last known to be seen with both..but..how could he be involved..the boy is a nobody..who doesn't have any desire to do much of anything in here..he is too scared..and weak to even try to hurt anyone" he frowned skeptical.

"Yet...he clearly was responsible for at least two of the other sloths deaths.." She reminded having caught on quickly with her quick eyes. "He hasn't been the same since the day before that trial" She added. "Something has changed in him...but i cant quite put my finger on it.." she tapped her chin.

"Could it..be the awakening that keeps happening among some of the participants?" Shuichi frowned. "but...no..when the others awakened..they didn't become..murderous..or amoral.." he hmed. "Also..if he was sloth..he wouldn't be this active.."

"We are close to something..and i have a few ideas..but we need to confirm them first..Shuichi..i want you to keep a close eye on Makoto." She ordered softly getting a nod. "Something tells me...he is the key to figuring this out"

Shuichi nodded going to leave before kyoko stopped him. "Oh..and..just know..you dont need to be jealous of me..you are doing just fine and have already surpassed me in ways you couldn't even imagine" She encouraged dully before letting him go. "You will find that truth of justice that you seek..." Shuichi clutched his fists at that but didn't say anything as he left.

Makoto groaned in pleasure underneath Byakuya as he clutched the pillow and raised his lower half to encourage him to go in deeper. Byakuya was more then happy to give him what he wanted as he thrusted eagerly harder then before causing Makoto to drool as he started to cum. Byakuya bite his shoulder sinking his demonic fangs in before he came as well before collapsing on top of the smaller male satisfied.

"I don't know..whats gotten into you the past few days..but i am not complaining' he growled pleased giving his neck a kiss. Makoto mewed in reply before turning so they were facing each other. "Let's just say i say the light" He replied cheekily flashing his eyes making them change pink causing Prides own gold to flash in approval. "I knew you would come out eventually." He said pleased. "I missed you so much Sloth..please tell me you are back for good now" He pleaded looking down at him reverently.

"I will be if i have something to say about it" The sin replied with a smirk before pulling him in for another kiss. A few rounds later Makoto carefully crept out of bed leaving the passed out Pride alone. He quickly got dressed pulling on black shorts and getting into into a black and white sweater that seemed to mirror monokuma's pattern before leaving with his bear eared hood up. He looked around carefully to make sure no one was around before making his way toward the secret room.

"How are they doing?" he asked boredly as he came in with his hands in his pockets. "Still no good?" he yawned.

"They are fighting me and the reprograming more then you have been that's for sure" Kiyo scowled. "This is taking time away from getting my sister more friends." He complained as he kept his hands on either side of Kokichi making him watch the screen as it flashed more images and colors rapidly. Kokichi screamed into his gag as he continued to try to fight the torture. "and this other one...is annoying all he does is talk about hope..i had to tape his mouth shut' he grunted nodding to Nagito whose eyes were forced open with a contraption making it so he couldn't close his eyes or look away from the tv.

Makoto sat down on a desk near the tv and crossed his legs unimpressed. "Come on Kiyo Darling..i know you can do better then this..It's like you are barely doing anything at all..so lazy" He teased as he examined his nails.

"Like you have room to talk..you spent god knows how long having sex with that Demon" he reminded. "You should of been helping me with them. Junko gave us a deadline..she wants everything done before the next game so that she can focus on that without having to worry about Nagito here interfering."

"I couldn't just..step away Pride has been keeping an eye on me..only way i can get away is if he is sleeping..so i had to tire him out" he pointed out amused.

"Then drug him or something" Kiyo scowled annoyed as he prepared a shot and injected it into Kokichi causing him to cry out in pain from the torture.

"But...i dont feel like..torturing anyone..its...too much work" Makoto complained as he laid back on the desk lazily.

"Ever since you have become sloth..you have become a real pain" Kiyo scowled. "You don't feel like doing anything..I miss the old you..when i was torturing you..at least you screamed..now you are boring" He huffed as he injected Nagito with the same stuff causing him to tear up.

"Oh i screamed earlier but not for you..oh..and fyi..your dick is small compared to his" He informed lewdly. "The only person i want to do anything for is Pride..Pride is ..my god." He explained with a crazed laugh. "Which is..why i have to give him some excitement..even if it is despair worthy. I will even die for him..again and again"

"What..was in that video..Junko had me show you" Kiyo snorted as Makoto finally stopped laughing feeling bored again. He hopped off the desk making a perfectly posed landing before going to hang off Nagito's shoulder with a sigh. "What they need is a proper motivation. " he informed as if it was obvious.

"You mean..like..yours?" Kiyo huffed.

"Exactly..love is a powerful tool isn't it?" Makoto said as if it was obvious. "The bonds we form can be unbreakable and strong..why not use it to our advantage?" he asked as if it was obvious. "Nagito..you are making Envy ..very unhappy right now.." he sighed dramatically. "Think of the hope you can gain..from this..IT could be like a test..to see just how strong hope is..how strong Hinata's love is for you.." he proposed wrapping his arms lovingly around him. "Can hope really win against such despair? " He asked him as he held onto him making sure he was facing the screen.

"Just do stuff like that..and up the torture" Makoto hummed lazily still resting on the tortured white haired boy. "It's easy." he yawned sleepily nearly falling asleep on Nagito before kiyo shoved him off the other boy annoyed. He barely reacted as he hit the floor. "That hurt" he deadpanned getting another kick. "i'll make it really hurt if you dont help me" the other warned annoyed. Makoto groaned grabbing his stomach in pain. "It's not worth the effort.." he grunted in pain as he was abused further.

"Your so lazy. Who knows why Junko was so insistent on keeping you" Kiyo scowled giving up and leaving the room. "Just don't mess the other two up." he warned before disappearing. Makoto huffed as he sat up cross legged and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Hurts" he mumbled before glancing at the two boys. "I wish..i could be distracted like that...must be nice"


	16. Chapter 16

Rantaro yawned as he got up from the bed he had shared with Ryota last night and ruffled his green hair lazily before glancing back at the still sleeping younger boy. he heard a knock and opened the door to the room surprised to see Shuichi."Hey Shu what do i owe the pleasure?" he asked with a smile.

" I came to warn you..your next" the black haired boy informed seriously. Rantaro smile dropped at that. "I see.." he frowned as he glanced back at Ryota. "SO...its finally my time.." he said ruefully. "How..did you find out..it hasn't even been announced yet?" he asked.

"I heard them talking..first its yours then..its going to be the greeds turn" he frowned. "i wanted to warn you..so you could prepare yourself..You need to win this..for not just your sake but everyone else's...if my deductions are correct...and you are who i think you are..then this could really help the others."

"I still think you are wrong..i am not exactly..the best candidate for Lust. Someone like Miyu or leon..i am sure would of been more...obvious. Im not even confident in myself like that" He protested.

"You need more confidence in yourself..you..are uh..very good looking and alot of people lust after you..im sure" he blushed looking away. "Even..those that have a significant other...it's a problem.." he murmured keeping his eyes averted.

"Ah..careful..if Kokichi saw this he would be mad. You know how greedy he is." Rantaro teased before catching himself. "uh..sorry about that..i shouldn't of joked..what with him missing." he said awkwardly.

"No..it's fine..ah." he recalled another reason for him being there. "I..actually think i might know where he is." he informed getting urgent. "I need your help though." he informed seriously. "How good are you at flirting?"

"Ha..?" Rantaro sweat dropped.

..

and..that is how Rantaro found himself walking over to Makoto in what he hoped was oozing sexuality and confidence. Makoto blushed as he found himself against the wall with Rantaro's arms on either side of him. "Ran...taro" He stammered keeping his bear hoodie up to try to hide his face. "You..are a bit close" he said unable to look away.

"So?" Rantaro asked as he removed the hood and caressed his face. "You don't seem bothered by it...There is..something different about you..i kinda like it?" He whispered in his ear.

"Really..uh...i feel the same.." he said turniing his head as he heard something before rantaro forced him to look at him and kissed him distracting him as Shuichi and Hinata worked on figuring out how to open the hidden door. Shuichi finally succeeded and the door opened . Makoto stopped fighting the kiss and returned it wrapping his arms around him as the two unseen slipped inside as the door closed.

..Unfortunately..thats also when Pride came across them and Rantaro found himself on the ground getting beat up by a furious Pride. "Have you no shame? You can't settle with what you have? So you have to take what is mine too?" Pride growled as he continued to punch him. Makoto didn't even bother to stop him as he watched passively as he pulled the hood back up.

Ryota ended up coming at that moment and tried to pull him off his boyfriend. "Please...stop..you are going to kill him" Ryota protested tearfully. "Makoto..tell him to stop!" He pleaded the blank faced boy.

"I..am bored of this" Makoto stretched his arms lazily. "Either way..it is not my problem..why should i waste energy on something so troublesome?"

Inside the room Shuichi and Hinata quickly spotted the two missing teens tied up to chairs and facing a screen with unfocused glazed over eyes. They hurried over and tried to get their attention but they didn't seem to notice the new people in the room. SHuichi quickly figured out was going on and urged Hinata to not look at the screen.

Shuichi huffed when he noticed Hinata was already looking and slapped him before turning of the tv. "Get a hold of yourself' He scowled as Hinata was slapped back to himself. "Huh..what..?" Hinata said as he came back to.

"Its a brainwashing program." Shuichi explained as he worked on untying Kokichi before getting the contraption that was forcing his head forward off. The small boy slumped forward with a groan. "We need to get them out of here.." He scowled. Hinata nodded in agreement picking up Nagito.

"Think they are going to be okay?" Hinata asked worriedly as Nagito clutched Hinata's shirt as he scrunched his face in pain. "They ...look terrible..do you think they have even eaten...since we last saw them?" he asked worriedly.

"Probably not..but they certainly were given some form of drugs..look" he showed him the injection marks on Kokcihis arm.

"They..will pay for this" Hinata scowled narrowing red eyes as he felt Envy take control. Shuichi didn't seem surprised to see his form change as he grew a little taller and his hair grew to its long length.  
"In time..but we need to be smart about this' he informed as he got kokcihi to be on his back so he could cary him easier. They found Pride trying to pull Ryota off him as Rantaro found his wounds on his healing at a fast paced rate. "Everyone stop fighting' Shuichi urged going over careful of kokichi. "Don't be mad at Rantaro..its our fault..we needed him to distract him..in case he was involved" He infomred Pride who pulled away glaring at them narrowly in disaproval.

"It was your idea..to have him kiss my Sloth...?" Pride asked narrowly.

"Well i didn't actually say kiss him.." Shuichi said nervously as Makoto narrowed his eyes when he noticed the two rescued boys before smiling wide. "Ah i see you found them..I am so happy. I was so worried about them" Makoto beamed outwardly as he tried to not show his shock or anger.

"You knew where they were this whole time though" Shuichi huffed. "You can pretend your innocent all you want..but i know you are working with them now." He informed surely causing Byakuya to laugh.

"That is hilarious Makoto wouldn't work for the enemy. He only serves me and is a too nice to even work for Junko or any of them" He scoffed as he pulled Makoto close to him protectively.

"Yea..i wouldn't help them..why are you so mean to me?" Makoto sniffed with fake tears . "...Pride...make them stop" he whimpered.

"I won't listen to this nonsense as for you Rantaro..you better watch yourself..I dont want you touching him again." he scowled "Or i will make it so your face takes a long time to go back to normal" he warned as he pulled Makto along with him as he left.

"Well..that is the last time i help you" Rantaro informed Shuichi. "you are lucky i seem to have devolped fast healing powers.." He snorted as he looked his face over in a compact mirror he had in his pocket. "Maybe i am not human.."


	17. Chapter 17

Shuichi was talking privately to Hinata after they set the slumbering rescued boys to bed.

"So...what is this you were talking about..brain washing..?" Hinata frowned. "Is..that really what was going on? it all seems...so..unreal to me" he frowned skeptically.

"It does seem unreal..but it would explain your teammates Makoto's behaviour..and the video.." Shuichi frowned pulling his hat on straight as he leaned against the door. "I learned about primitive techniques when i was studying torture and breaking techniques used by some high end criminals...this..though..has to be beyond...what is thought possible.."

"What..does this mean for Nagito and Kokichi?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I am not sure..we don't know if we got them before it was finished..or what they even did"Shuichi frowned. "We need to keep an eye on them...and if we are lucky..we maybe able to find a way to fix this.."

Elsewhere Makoto was hugging a stuffed Monokuma bear as he half listened to Junko chew him out. "You had one job Sloth..and that was to make them turn..and you couldn't even do that. "

"You made me this way" he pointed out idly resting his head on the big bears head. "I am not to blame"

Junko scowled at that as she tried to calm herself down. "Well..at least i know you wont mess up on your last job..when this is all over." she said miffed.

"Of course not. I look forward to that job..living is such a drag..i would do it now if i could' He assured as he eyed a knife on the desk near him.

"Yea well the others better end up following you.. i cant wait to get rid of you three annoying brats. You were annoying in your past life and you were annoying now." She snapped glaring at the unimpressed boy. "I thought if i filled you with despair and turned you to my side you would be less annoying..but your worse." she groaned fiddling with her pig tails.

"Whats the point in getting annoyed or upset..you should just be like me and not feel anything" Sloth offered.

"I suppose that is..true you truly are apathetic now..How strange..since the you from before was one of the most expressive out there..My torture program must be even more despair inducing then i thought" She said pleased before ruffling his hair pleased. "Tell me do you feel anything?" she asked leaning into him.

"Not particularly.." he shrugged . "How about this?" She purred giving him a kiss only to huff as he didnt even react to that. "How about this?" she asked punching him in the stomach causing him to fall off his chair and groaning in pain. "Yea..i felt that" He said with a pained smile. "Want to do it again?" He asked curiously causing her to roll her eyes. "Ask Kiyo to do that to you..I have other things to do. the Lust games are almost ready and I heard your friend Lust is already starting to wake up..So i need to get rid of the others " she informed as if it was all a chore.

"What about..Honesty he isn't waking up at all?" Sloth reminded from the ground.

"I hope he never wakes up..that guy was a nuisances"Junko huffed.

"If you are getting rid of the other fake Lusts..does that mean you are getting rid of Master?" He asked refering to Korekiyo. "I don't know that depends on him would you miss him? he did torture you" she reminded amused.

"I don't know..maybe.." he hmmed in thought as he laid on the floor lazily raising a leg in thought. "I guess i wont know till it happens..But..you promised..right..as long as i listen you will leave Pride alone right?" he reminded.

"of course..it is a promise..No one will hurt him" She grinned. "He is safe so long as you do exactly what i ask of you when the games are over." she reminded combing her nails thru his hair. "Now why don't you go check on the other two for me and then you can go back to your lover"

Makoto nodded duly before getting up and leaving dragging the stuffed bear behind him. "HE is too adorable..i could just kill him" Junko sighed after he left.

Makoto found Shuichi standing outside the door as he left. "Were you waiting for me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"you could say that.. Were you with that pink haired girl?" shuichi asked in disaproval.

"Does it matter who i was with? where are my friends?" Makoto dodged. "Are they awake yet?"

"They are awake ..but you are not allowed near them. I am not even sure if you should be alone with yourself" Shuichi frowned as he noticed some new bruises on his skin. "Who hurt you this time..it's not yours..the finger prints are not a match to yours..Looks like Junkos" He deduced his eyes zeroing in on every detail. "Why..do you let them do this to you?"

"It..is just nice to feel something" he confessed idly.

"You..wouldn't understand..since you feel and notice everything..mister detective" He said lightly. "Oh..and you can't keep them away..they are my new brothers..and they belong with me" He informed leaning into his ear. "Kokichi..isn't yours anymore"

Shuichi's eyes widened at that before Shuichi shoved the other boy away and pinned him to the floor causing the other boy to laugh. "What do they have planned for him? What did they do to Kokichi?"

"Let's just..say after the greedy games he wont be the boy you know anymore. Madness is contagious" he said cryptically. "Junko needs us for an important purpose..to keep you three threats at bay." he smirked as the announcments started.

"Hey HEY HEY It's time for the games! All Lusts i hope you are ready" Monokuma's voice sounded over the intercome.

"I hope leon is ready for the games..I am sure Rantaro is" Makoto hmmed thoughtfully. "Junko is getting rid of all the extra players..Its a bit crowded in here don't you think?" Makoto grinned wide bearing small fangs.


	18. Chapter 18

Korekiyo looked up from where he had been finishing up choking the body below him and huffed annoyed at the announcement. It seemed the boss was finally doing his round..to be doing it so soon..must mean they were really annoyed with him. "best not lose or i will surely be joining my sister" He sighed getting up. "I guess..i will have to play with the others later" he sighed as he picked a stray purple hair off his person and went to join the others.

Shuichi pulled Kokichi along as they made their way towards the direction of the new round when he spotted something around the corner...something that looked like a body. Kokichi noticed as well and held onto Shuichi possessively not liking that his attention was off him. He pouted as Shuichi slowly inched closer before doubling over with a pale face as his eyes locked onto none other then the dead body of Kyoko Kirigiri His mentor.

"No...it can't be" He said shocked as he gingerly picked up her limp body. After a quick examination he found her to be lacking a pulse..and by the looks of it..had been dead..for maybe..10 minutes..He had just missed the chance to save her..If only he had been quicker..maybe he could of saved her. His eyes roamed her body before noticing the finger prints around her neck..she had been over powered and choked to death..Just like the other found bodies here..it must of been the same killer..

"teacher...i am so sorry" He apologized to the dead older girl. "I..promise..the person who did this..will pay for what they did.." He vowed his eeys glowing with resolution and power as he felt something awaken in him. " I demand Justice..."

Kokichi frowned holding onto him from behind as he studied the body. He didn't like the girl to be honest..she stole too much of Shuichi's time and attention..but he also hated seeing Shuichi mad..Maybe if he took care of this killer..then he would love him more."You will get it i promise Shuchan." He assured giving his cheek a kiss. "but..if i help you..then you have to promise to love me forever okay" He offered. "You..don't need anyone but me after all.."

Shuichi sniffed glancing at the smaller boy doubtfully. "What can you do..We don't even know who did this..besides I dont want you to get hurt again" He sighed laying the body down. "Just..stay out of it..I don't need you trying to turn into a killer too.."

Kokichi smiled in response putting his arms behind his back. "okay i promise i wont kill anyone" He tilted his head with a small secretive smile. "I wouldn't want to take that from you"

..

Ryota sniffed tearfully as he held onto Rantaro. "Promise...me you will make it out alive" He said fearfully as they stood outside a newly developed maze. "I...can't lose you too.."

"Hey you can trust me..I am not going anywhere.. We are both going to make it out. I promised..didn't I?" he smiled softly as he dried the boys tears away. "Just stay by Byakuya and Fuyuhiko till i get out okay? " he ordered softly. Ryota nodded reluctantly before reluctantly pulling away to go stand by Fuyuhiko and Peko.

"This..doesn't look too bad" Kazuichi Soda another lust smiled cheerfully as he leaned on an annoyed Leon. Since the games have started at the beginning this pink haired guy had been hanging around them..even though they were on diffrent teams..It was like the guy didn't know space or..get the hint that he wanted him to leave him alone. Any time he tried to flirt with someone ..he would suddenly be there to ruin things for him. "Kaz...you need to take this serriously..you know we could both be heading into our death right now.." Leon said nervously.

"Don't worry i am sure we can make it out alive. its a maze right? We just need to be smart and we can figure it out. You and me Leon can take it on" he grinned sticking out his tongue playfully.

"I wish i had your optimism..I feel like i am going to be sick" Leon groaned holding his stomach.

"I suppose only lust has nothing to worry about.." Sayaka said thoughtfully. "Hopefully thats me.."

"Please slut if anything its going to be me' Miyu cackled proudly. "No one loves sex as much as me!"

Once they were given the permission they each choose an entrance to the maze and entered. Leon was not surprised to find Kaz following close behind him. Miyu and Sayaka took entrances by themselves as Kiyo confidently entered the one next to Sayaka.

Rantaro was surprised to find his tunnel full of mirrors that surrounded him. He looked around curiously taking in his appearance amused as he continued down the path. "At least i have company" Rantaro joked to himself as he turned a path.

Kiyo grinned as he easily trialed the two girls one at a time before making quick work of them. His sister had so many friends now..and he was getting rid of the other rivals. All and all it was a productive day. He pulled his knife out of Sayakas stomach pleased . He just had to take down the last 3 and then there would be no other lusts left. He cleaned off the blade before shivering as he heard an echo of giggling. "Whose there..?" He demanded raising his knife in warning as the giggling continued before multiple images of Kokichi showed followed by more images of Nagito.

"Someone is being naughty" Kokichi sing songed as Korekyo slashed his knife at one of them getting nothing but glass before turning as the voices seemed to be behind him getting air again. "You know..maybe we should punish you.." Nagito hmmed. "It would surely bring the others closer to hope"

"We can't kill him though..well I can't I promised.." Kokichi sighed thoughtfully as Korekyo grew paranoid trying to locate them. "Still..i never promised we wouldn't break him" Kokichi sneered. "No..I am going to have Justice Kill you" He said as he appeared behind the masked man and stabing him in his back making him cry out. "Till then i think we can have some fun" He grinned digging in the knife causing the man to cry out in pain. "Justice declares an eye for an eye and your blood for the blood you took from His teacher" Kokichi informed with a deranged laugh.

Leon and Kaz finally found themselves at split path. Leon frowned as he tried to figure out which way to turn before hearing a strange noise and turned to see Souda holding a strange object he had taken from his pocket. "What is that?" he frowned confused.

"Our ticket out of here." he winked. "looks like I can finally save the day" he grinned as he pushed the button and threw it on the floor. In a matter of seconds the small machine changed and grew into the shape of a boy with white spikey hair. The adorable robot teen grinned and saluted Souda happily. "Hello fathers" he smiled cheerfully. "How can Kibo help?" he questioned.

"Just..who are you?" Leon gaped as he stared at the robot in awe.

"I..haven't been enterily honest with you..I am not exactly human.." Souda admitted shamelessly.

"Well i always kinda suspected..i mean..you practically have shark teeth" Leon huffed.

"See..i am actually one of the Virtues..who never died.. i inflitrated this pretending to be human so i could find you and help." He admitted. "I am the virtue of Diligence..and a self proclaimed inventor..and this is Kibo ..he used to be an actual kid..but uh..he kinda mostly died..sorry about that..i promised to protect me..but its fine thats why i rebuilt him for you..so don't be mad' he said awkwardly.

"Made why would i be mad?" Leon frowned confused. "Besides the fact you are obviously a shitty parent?" he asked bluntly.

"Ah..so honest as always..no...because well..you will remember soon enough" Souda sighed before focusing on Kibo. "Kibo..lead us out of here and be careful of anything that could be a trap" he ordered.

"Will do Dad" Kibo chirped. "You can count on me"


	19. Chapter 19

Rantaro was surpised to find that he had almost no problems and made it towards the exit in no time. He was about to leave when a hole was shot thru a nearby wall and Souda and Leon appeared with an android teen inbetween them. "Whoa...whats with the robot?" Rantaro asked confused.

"It's a long story" Souda said sheepishly.

"One i expect you to tell me when this is over" Leon huffed. "Man..this whole game is such a pain." he scratched his head annoyed.

"I lead you out Dads. Can i stay out?" Kibo asked hopefully.

"You should keep him out..it seems cruel to make him turn back into a box" Leon frowned to Souda..who nodded wirily.

"Yea..but we should protect him..he could get hurt..if he is out right now so..sorry Kibo..but its back to the cube for now" he informed sternly . Kibo frowned before reluctantly pushing a button on his arm and shifiting back to a cube. "..Lets just leave this maze and end this huh?" Souda mumbled picking up the cube and putting it in his pocket.

"I..can't believe..how easy this one was.." Rantaro said oblivious that he had missed out on every possible trap..or that Kiyo was going to kill him next before he was taken. He waltzed out the exit with an easy going smile where one of the kids was waiting. They noticed Rantaro was the first out and let out a sigh of relief before leaving unnoticed.

Leon and Soda left next as looking around unsure as their teams quickly joined them and pulled them to their sides happy to see them alive.

kazuki frowned noticing Kokichi and Shuichi missing and questioned his team about it. They looked at each other just as confused. "..They were with us at the beginning..but we haven't seen them for a while" Sonia replied worried. "I hope they are okay..it would be a shame to loose more of our friends.." She sighed.

"You said you had a surprise for me..what is it?" Shuichi frowned confused as an eager kokichi dragged him along down a hall. "This better be important..Kaz is in that maze.." he reminded as he was shoved gently into a room. He gaped at what he saw when he entered.

Inside the room a beaten and tied up Korekiyo was staring wide eyed at him gaged as he tried to call for help. Nagito was sitting on his lap and prattling on and on something about Hope before he noticed Shuichi and Kokichi. "hey about time you came..I was getting bored." he sighed getting off the bound mans lap. "Well do you like your present?" Kokichi asked hopefully.

"We even wrapped it for you. A gift worthy of an ultimate Virtue" Nagito purred bright eyed.

"What is..the meaning of this..? You kidnapped this guy!" Shuichi panicked moving to untie the guy.

"You wanted Justice didn't you?" Kokichi reminded. "We are just trying to help.."

"It is true" Makoto agreed coming into the room. "I can tell you honestly..that this creep right here..he is the one that has been murdering people here. In fact..not only has he been murdering people here..but he was also the one that murdered the teens that Kokichi had come across..and been framed for murder. Its His fault Kokichi is a wanted man..and it's his fault your mentor is dead" Makoto listed watching Shuichi carefully before handing him a gun.

"Now..isn't it time for Justice to come out and give him what he deserves?" Makoto asked Shuichi gently. Shuichi sweated nervously as he felt confused unsure of what to do as he looked down at the gun that was placed in his hand.

"If we let him go..more will just get hurt." Nagito agreed . "An eye for an eye..blood for blood. ISn't that right Justice?" he prodded.

Shuichi looked down at the gun as Makoto adjusted his arms so the gun was pointed at Korekiyo. "Do you want him to get away with killing your teacher...with causing kokichi to be locked up for the rest of his life?..The whole reason he was even placed in this deadly game?" makoto prodded. "how is that fair?"

Shuichi glared at those words filling with hatred as he felt himself start to change as if his humanity was being shed away. His shaking hands started to become steady as he pointed on his own with more confidence. "No..it is not fair..not fair at all" he said coolly "this is for my teacher and for Ko" he snarled before pulling the trigger killing the man instantly.

"Ah..welcome back Justice" Makoto smiled. "We missed you" He didn't even flinch as the gun turned on him. "Don't think..this means you are getting away with whatever you have planned. "He warned. "I won't kill you because i can tell you are not in control ofyourself..but the ones in charge..will pay for this." He warned narrowly. "they can't get away with this a second time. I won't allow it"

"Really? Don't worry i wont stop you..but i am afraid you can't do anything yet..the games must continue till every player is ready" Makoto hmmed. "Why don't you relax for now..and wait for greed to fully awaken.." He hmmed petting kokichi's hair. "Enjoy what you have back while you can..because trust me..despair will still win out a second time..Junko is prepared for that." He warned lightly as kokichi leaned happily into makoto's touch.

"I sure hope you play your cards right and behave till then..or Masura will be next..and you will lose both" Nagito agreed causing Shuichi to tisk angrily.

"She better stay away from my son.." he warned clenching his fist as Kokichi seemed unbothered by the conversation.

"Behave then..and maybe she will..of course Kokichi will be the first to go" Makoto grinned taking out a knife and holding it to Kokichis throat.

"..please..listen to him..im scared" Kokichi whimpered tearfully . "Please..just do what they say for now.."

Shuichi lowered the gun quickly not wanting to cause Kokichi to get hurt. "Okay...fine...i will listen..just..don't hurt him" He pleaded as Nagito took the gun laughing. "Don't be scared Ko..i promise..i will do whatever they say to make sure you don't end up hurt"

Kokchi sniffed nodding before he broke out into a smile. "Its a lie..i am not scared" he proclaimed brazenly despite the knife pointing at his neck. Shuichi couldn't tell what exactly was the lie..that or the one before but he ignored that as he glanced at nagito who was playfully aiming the gun at his own head before pulling the trigger causing Shuichi to cry out in panic before gaping as no bullet came out.

"Lucky me" Nagito cheered twirling the gun haphazardly.

"Well this was fun but we should end this for now..Go join your team..the game should be over by now..and Lust is about to awaken no doubt.." Makoto urged taking the gun from nagito in disapproval. "Stop trying to hurt yourself Nagito..it's not your time yet" He scolded as Kokichi now free hurried over to Shuichi hugging him as he buried his face to hide the tears in his eyes..revealing the honest truth about how scared he was.

Shuichi held him close as he quickly backed up leading him out of the room. "It..is okay i am here" Shuichi murmured as they left.

"I..am not scared.." Kokichi lied in denial. "I..wasn't"


End file.
